


Stand Together For Azeroth

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: World of Warcraft Smut [7]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Legion - Fandom
Genre: Azeroth, Battle Agains the Burning Legion, Battle Scenes, Burning Legion - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faronaar, Girls Love, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Romance, Sneaking Around, Spin-Off, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: The night elves Velsana and Vissia join a group to sneak on the island Faronaar and kill the demon commander who's in charge of the demons stationed on the island. The mission is very dangerous and the women cannot be sure if they make it out alive. They spent their last hours wisely before they set off to meet the group that wouldn’t hesitate give their lives to protect Azeroth. Rated 18+ for violence and explicit sexual content ( lesbian sex).
Relationships: Female Nightelf/Female Nightelf, Female/Female, Original Character/Original Character
Series: World of Warcraft Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This project is a little Spin-Off of my story "As We Fall". I introduced the female characters Velsana and Vissia there who are in a same-sex relationship. This Spin-Off takes place in the future ( Legion Expansion). This story contains battle scenes but also explicit sexual content in the first and the fourth chapter. The battle scenes appear in chapter three. Just you know. Enjoy it.

__

_Dear Elune._

_I thank you for everything I have accomplished so far. I thank you for everything I have. I thank you for guiding me and give me the strength to survive in this brutal world. I thank you for supporting me even though I'm not a priestess. Unlike my mother, I never joined the priesthood under the guidance of High Priestess Whisperwind but I still believe in you and I'm happy you have faith in me and guide me. You saved me from that brutal beast when I was close to death and sent that beautiful creature to save me. I thank you for letting her saving me. She may not believe in you but I'm sure you have made her save me nonetheless. The priests had thought I wouldn't make it but I survived thanks to you._

_You always know I don't ask for much. I always pray to you and just ask you to protect me and my loved ones. My mother, my father, my sister and of course that stubborn woman I love more than anyone else. I ask you to protect us. We will need your protection because the Burning Legion has returned and we will do everything to protect our home. We will protect Azeroth by every means and wouldn't shrink back from sacrificing our lives for the greater good._

_Of course, we would prefer to stay alive. That's the reason I'm praying to you for the third time today. We have to go on a very dangerous mission with other soldiers of the Alliance. The mission is very important. We have to be successful and it's not guaranteed that we make it out alive. I don't want to die nor do I want anything to happen to Velsana. So, please protect us. I will be happy as long as she survives. If I die, I die but I don't want her to die. So, protect her by every means and protect me as well if you can. That's all I'm asking for._

The night elf opened her eyes once she was done with her prayer. Her name was Vissia Leafdancer and she prayed every morning, every midday and every evening to the moon goddess Elune and asked her for her blessing and her protection. She was not a priestess but she did it nevertheless. Her mother was a priestess who served High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, so she had worshipped Elune from an early age. She usually prayed only one time after waking up but she had finished her third prayer in the morning because she was worried about the future and wanted to seek comfort by praying to Elune. Praying to her goddess reassured her and gave her courage and strength.

Usually, she only needed to pray one time to feel better. But this day had been different. She had still been worried about the mission after she had prayed for the second time. She had started to pray again and it had worked this time. Her heart was no longer beating violently in her chest and her she didn't feel unwell anymore. She had calmed down and felt ready to fight for her home.

She stood up and regarded the small shrine. She startled a little as arms were wrapped around her back from behind. She felt a chin on her right shoulder and a body that was pressed against her back.

"Hello, my love," whispered a sleepy sounding voice. It was a familiar feminine voice, so she relaxed immediately. Her heartbeat became slower and her skin stopped tingling. The woman who hugged her didn't want to hurt her. On the contrary, she placed a soft kiss right next to her right ear and even licked half of its length, causing Vissia's breath to stop for a short moment.

"Hello, Velsana. I didn't expect you to go to the shrine, especially not in this early hour," she said in return. Her voice sounded silvery.

"I just woke up and found out that _my treasure_ is missing. Our bed is so cold without your presence, so I had no reason to stay in it any longer. There is only one place where my _little butterfly_ would go every morning and that's the shrine of Elune," responded Velsana.

The night elf's cheeks reddened a little as her familiar woman mentioned her nickname. The blush became redder as she felt strong but soft hands on each side of her hips. One hand quickly moved down and rested on her left upper thigh which was exposed to the air. The wind blew stronger than it had an hour ago, so the lower part of the nightgown Vissia was wearing was lifted up a little.

That way her lover Velsana could have a look at her supple legs and touch them without having to feel the fabric too. She trailed her fingertips over the smooth light purple skin, smiling as she noticed that Vissia's breathing had become slightly faster and louder. She stopped as she reached her hips and pressed a soft kiss on the smaller woman's cheek.

"You usually don't visit me when I'm praying," mentioned Vissia.

"Because I'm not a religious person, as you know."

Vissia raised an eyebrow. "So, why are you visiting me now?"

Her lover avoided her question skilfully by asking a question in return. "Don't you want me around? Shall I go?" She loosened her grip and pulled away from Vissia a little so that their bodies were no longer touching. Their bodies were still close to each other and they still had body contact because her hands still rested on the smaller woman's hips. Vissia didn't want her to go away, so she made a step backwards and pressed her back against the taller woman's front, making Velsana smile widely.

"Of course not, my dear," whispered Vissia. It was pretty cold outside so she appreciated the warmth which was radiated by the other woman's body.

Velsana's smile became wider. She put her right hand on her girlfriend's right cheek, caressing it softly. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

Vissia nodded but she didn't say anything in return. Velsana caressed her cheek for a few moments then she put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and turned her around so she could regard her from head to toe. The nightgown she wore had a silver colour and normally reached to her ankles but because of the wind, it only covered her upper body and half of her upper thighs. The material of the nightgown was very thin so Velsana was able to see her lover's nipples which had become stiff because of the cold. She smirked but didn't make a comment. Only this time. Usually, she loved to tease her lover but this time she held back.

Her gaze fell on Vissia's cute face. Vissia's blue eyes rested on her, the tip of her cute snub nose was red and her thin light purple lips were opened a little. Velsana put a hand on her left cheek and ran the other through her medium-long, dark purple hair.

Vissia used the opportunity to check out her girlfriend's appearance. She also wore a nightgown but unlike her own, her nightgown was almost transparent. She could see her blue undergarments. Her blue bra hugged her c-cup breasts tightly and pushed them up, letting them appear much larger than they really were. Her panties barely covered her womanhood. Her toned abs could be seen as well.

Velsana was a warrior, so she needed to be pretty muscular and pretty strong. She trained every day for at least three hours. Her arms and legs were much thicker than Vissia's. Vissia was a rogue, so she needed to be fast, skilled and very agile. She trained her legs mostly but also her arms. She was a very skilled assassin and many creatures had fallen since she had started to wield a weapon over four hundred years ago. Velsana, on the other hand, had much more experience than her much younger lover. She had fought against demons, naga and other deadly creatures for thousands of years.

She still looked as if she was not much older than twenty-eight while Vissia looked like she was barely older than twenty. They were night elves, so they didn't age like humans and other humanoid creatures. They could get much older than ten thousand years and still look as if they had just reached adulthood.

Velsana quickly noticed that the eyes of the woman, who was one head smaller than her, rested on her breasts. She cleared her throat, causing the rogue's focus to shifted back to her beautiful face. Vissia blushed deeply and avoided her gaze quickly, staring at her hands. She felt a hand under her chin which lifted it up, forcing her to look back into the gorgeous face of the warrior. The assassin's cheeks became redder and the warrior's amused grin became wider.

"Why did you leave the house without getting dressed first?"

"I could ask you the same, my dear," Vissia replied shyly.

"I just went out because I saw that you left your clothes in our bedroom."

"That's not an explanation that makes sense."

Velsana grinned. "Maybe I wanted you to take a closer look at me and blush once I caught you."

"You did that one purpose."

The warrior's grin became wider. She ran her fingers through her natural bluish hair which lower half was dyed in purple. "Maybe. What would you do if I admit that I did it on purpose? Would you _punish_ me?" The way Velsana stressed the word punish made Vissia blush. The slightly perverted warrior loved to make sexual references and tease her girl in general. She didn't shrink back from using vulgar words while Vissia avoided saying any vulgar word.

Vissia didn't respond verbally. She just blushed deeply and tried to avert her gaze but that was not possible because her lover still held her chin in her hand. She caressed the underside with her thumb, running her index finger over Vissia's bottom lip. She pulled at her bottom lip with two fingers while her silver glowing eyes stared in the rogue's blue ones. "Whenever I see you praying to this shrine, I'm asking myself if you worship me the same way as you worship Elune. You say my name pretty often whenever we make love. If someone would hear us, they wouldn't be sure if I am your lover or your goddess you are praying to every night. As usual, you said my name very often last night"

Vissia's cheeks turned crimson red. Her face was as red as a tomato. Velsana had once again managed to let her lose her had only said a few things to her to make as red as a tomato. She loved it when her girlfriend blushed like that. She loved the cute look on her face but that was not everything she loved about her. She wouldn't be finished in a week if she would start to enumerate all the things she loved about the rogue.

Vissia's gaze rested on her lover's lips which formed a satisfied smile. She was too embarrassed to stare into her eyes. Velsana knew how far she could go. She knew when her girlfriend was embarrassed and when she felt uncomfortable. At this moment she was just embarrassed but she would soon feel a little uncomfortable if she would get teased even more. The taller woman decided she had teased her enough for the moment. Nevertheless, she spanked her lover's ass, making the smaller woman jump.

"We should go back to our house before anyone would see us like that," suggested the warrior.

Vissia nodded once the red colour had disappeared out of her face. She placed her hand in the one her girlfriendwas offering her, signalizing her to start moving. Velsana didn't need to be told twice and guided the smaller woman back to their house which was not far away from the shrine. Velsana closed the door behind her lover, pinning her against the wall a moment later.

"So, so... My little butterfly doesn't mind showing everyone the clothes she wears at night," the taller woman said in a slightly provocative and teasing tone.

"Nobody is out there during such an early hour. And even if, unlike yours, my nightgown doesn't show every detail of my body. They wouldn't have seen anything. And if you would pray with me every morning you would know that I usually go to the shrine in my nightgown. It would take me too long to get dressed and I usually take a shower after praying. I only waste time when I get dressed, go to the shrine, return home and undress, take a shower and then get dressed again."

"Taking a shower hm?" Velsana leaned in and took a sniff. "A mix of certain smells stuck on your body. I smell sweat but also arousal. There is also my scent that sticks to your body. I wonder how that happened," she said teasingly.

Vissia's cheeks reddened a little but she didn't avert eye contact. She stared into her partner's silver glowing eyes, wondering how these orbs could be so beautiful. She could get lost in them forever if she would stare into them for too long. She was not able to stare into them as long as she wanted because the taller woman leaned in and buried her face in her neck, leaving kisses on the rogue's soft skin.

Vissia let it happen because she was pinned to the wall, so there was no way to get free without allowing Velsana to have her fun. A little at least. She wouldn't shrink back from pushing Velsana off if she would cross a line and went too far which happened rarely. The rogue didn't need to look in a mirror to know that her lover had left love bites on her skin. She had felt Velsana's teeth softly biting her skin. The warrior had no intention to hurt her lover. She only bit those who tried to harm her and there was no way Vissia would ever want to harm her.

The assassin loved her too much for that. And the warrior was too intimidating with her strong physique, so most of her enemies didn't dare to attack her alone. Velsana was taller than the average female night elf. She was as tall as an average male night elf, about six feet and nine inches. She was very muscular but her body still looked natural. Vissia, on the other hand, was only five feet and nine inches tall. She was one foot smaller than her lover who often teased her for her size. She was about six inches smaller than the average female night elf.

But her smaller size also had its advantages. She could hide easier and her slender body allowed her to squeeze herself through crevices where others wouldn't get through. Her breasts were not as large as the ones of the average female, so they didn't hinder in this case. Velsana wouldn't be able to squeeze her body through very thin crevices but she was pretty good at fighting against multiple enemies at the same time. Vissia avoided fights against more than one opponent most of the times. She usually attacked her opponents from behind when they didn't notice her.

Vissia's eyes fell on the other elf who was standing in front of her and regarded her with an amused grin on her lips. The warrior didn't say anything. She just observed her lover who couldn't help but blush a little. The warrior put her hand under the purple-haired woman's chin, lifted it up and pressed her thumb on her bottom lip. "You look so cute when you blush. Too bad I can't love you any more than I already do."

"Thank you, Velsana," said the rogue quietly.

"Shall we take a shower now?"

"Depends."

Velsana raised one of her blue eyebrows. "On what?"

"If you are going to leave me in peace and don't grope me in the shower."

Velsana pressed her index finger against her bottom lip and made a thoughtful face. "I will think about it," she replied teasingly. Vissia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She pointed at the door, asking Velsana to let her go. Her partner regarded her for a few moments, then she stepped back and gave the rogue enough space. She walked over to the bathroom, giving the rogue a look of anticipation as she watched her coming closer.

Velsana opened the door and allowed her girlfriend to step in. She closed it once she had entered the room, putting her hands on her lover's hips. She hugged her from behind and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't ask for her lover's permission to remove her nightgown. She just did it and discarded it on the floor. She turned the rogue around and licked her lips as she regarded her from head to toe. Her gaze fell on her B-cup breasts and rested there for a few moments before it wandered down to her flat stomach. But it didn't rest there for too long. The warrior's attention quickly shifted to the rogue's shaved womanhood.

Velsana licked her lips once again as she closely regarded her lover's nude form. Her gaze wandered back to the rogue's blushing face. The taller woman smirked and removed her own nightgown. She put her hands on her ample bosom, kneading them softly before she removed her bra and let it fall on the floor. Her smirk became wider as she noticed that her girlfriend's eyes landed on her C-cups. She allowed her to regard them closely before she hooked her thumbs in the side wings of her panties. She waited a few moments then she pulled them down slowly.

As expected, Vissia's gaze wandered down. It rested on her muscular belly for a few moments before it shifted to the area between her legs. The warrior's pubic hair had been shaved to a small stripe right above her southern lips. The smaller woman's cheeks reddened but she didn't stop looking. If it was up to her, she would have stared much longer but a hand stopped her. Her chin was lifted up and her eyes fell back on the love of her life who gave her a teasing grin. "I'm happy that you like what you are seeing"

Vissia didn't say anything in return. She just stared into her lover's eyes, her cheeks were still reddened. Velsana returned her staring and caressed her girlfriend's cheeks. "Shall we go in?" she asked and pointed at the shower. Vissia nodded and turned to the shower. She received a spank on the ass before she reached the shower and another one once she had entered it.

Velsana's hand rested on the smaller woman's well-formed ass when she turned the shower on. She closed her eyes as the warm water started to drip down on them. She turned the valve to the left, causing that more water came out of the showerhead. She pulled her girl further under the stream, running her hands over her wet, smooth skin. Velsana stood right behind Vissia and hugged her from behind as she did that, her head rested on her lover's shoulder.

Vissia had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm water and the gentle touch of the other woman. She was able to relax but her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. It was Velsana's mere presence that made her nervous but that was not a bad sign. She loved Velsana and she loved to have her around her. Her lover made her nervous in a positive way.

Her skin tingled whenever Velsana touched her. The tingling was more intensive in the area between her legs. The water was not the only reason why she became wetter as her lover started to kiss her neck and run her hands over her belly. Velsana ran her tongue over Vissia's right ear, her left hand wandered upwards until it reached her left breast. Her other hand rested on Vissia's right hip and stroked it slowly. Vissia's breaths became louder and more frequent as the taller woman poked her breast with the tip of her index finger.

Vissia didn't stop her so Velsana made the next step and cupped her breast with her hand, kneading it gently at first. Her other hand wandered to her right upper thigh and started to grope the soft flesh there. Vissia tilted her head back as the first wave of pleasure wandered through her body.

She couldn't deny that her girlfriend's actions were making her feel good. A low moan escaped her lips as Velsana started to bite her neck a bit rougher and leave some love bites there. Another, much louder, moan was hearable as the taller woman began to fondle Vissia's breast much faster and rougher than before. The corners of Velsana's lips formed a satisfied smile as she heard these lovely sounds.

"Tell me if I should stop," the warrior muttered as she pressed her lips against her lover's neck. Vissia had heard what she had said but she didn't want her to stop. She was looking forward to feeling much better than she was feeling at the moment. Velsana was only doing foreplay. She hadn't even started yet and Vissia already felt good. She knew she would feel a lot better once her girlfriend's attention had fallen on the area between her leg. She knew she was wet, that was not the water's fault, and she would become much wetter as soon as the taller woman would touch her nipples.

Not much time had passed as the muscular night elf put the other woman's left nipple between her thumb and index finger, kneading if softly. The longer she toyed with her nipple, the wetter Vissia got and the louder her moans became. Vissia noticed that Velsana's other hand moved but she didn't do anything to stop her. The hand rested between her legs, her fingertips brushed over a pair of swollen lips. Over and over again. It was unmistakable that Vissia was very aroused. Velsana's smile became wider as she realized how wet her girl was.

She switched breasts and started to rub her girl's wet folds with three fingers. Vissia's moans became louder and more frequent the longer she did that. Her ear twitched as Velsana kissed its entire length. She did the same with the other, smiling widely. She didn't need to touch the tips of her ears to know they were very stiff. Vissia was pretty horny.

Contrary to her previous statement, she didn't stop her girlfriend from making her feel good. She didn't stop her stroking her southern lips with her fingers nor did she stop her pressing her thumb on her clit. She didn't stop her as she parted her pussy lips and inserted one finger in her cunt. Vissia's only response was a loud moan which made Velsana's ears twitch in anticipation. She was looking forward to inserting more fingers in her girlfriend's love hole.

And she did that a few minutes later. First a second finger and then a third. Her other hand rested beneath Vissia's chin and lifted it so she could place kisses along her jaw, on her cheeks and on the entire lengths of her ears. She loved it when her lover rockedagainst her fingers and begged her to move them and in out. Vissia's hips moved slightly, so her butt cheeks were rubbed against Velsana's nether region. The smaller girl accidentally stimulated her girlfriend while she made herself feel better. A low moan escaped Velsana's lips.

The warrior didn't stop to put kisses on her girlfriend's face, neck and shoulders nor did she stop to move her fingers. She didn't move them very fast at the beginning but she increased her speed as she noticed how impatient her _butterfly_ was. Vissia would never admit it verbally but she needed her lover more than ever. She needed to feel Velsana's fingers being pumped in and out in a constant rhythm. She needed Velsana to pleasure her and bring her to orgasm sooner or later. She needed her so badly and Velsana was happy about that.

She kept pumping her fingers in and out without stopping or slowing down. Her pumping speed increased again after a few minutes, making the smaller night elf feel much better than before. Velsana's fingers pushed deep inside her, rubbing her inner walls. The lonely moans which had slipped out of Vissia's mouth from time to time had turned into a melody of moans. Vissia was really enjoying what her girlfriend was doing.

The taller woman knew exactly what she had to do to make her lover feel really good. Vissia never had such a skilful and passionate lover before. All of her former lovers had always wanted her to make them feel good while Velsana preferred to be the giver. She didn't say no to get satisfied in return but she loved it to make someone else come. She loved it when Vissia moaned out in pleasure, begged for more and screamed her name as soon as she had reached her climax. She loved ito make her girlfriend feel good. Velsana was by far the best lover the rogue ever had.

Velsana didn't have many girlfriends before. Most of her relationships had ended badly or had only endured for a few weeks or nights. Most of her lovers had tried to be the dominant one. She wouldn't call herself a dominant lover nor did she like it when one partner was the dominant one. She preferred it when both partners were equal. She was a giver and a taker at the same time. She always made her girlfriend feel good and was then satisfied by her in return. She loved it that way and she knew Vissia loved it too.

She didn't need long to drive her lover over the edge. Her fingers were useful for so many things. Satisfying a woman was one of them. She had brought her lover to her climax only with her fingers. She bit Vissia's neck softly as she rode out her orgasm.

Velsana kept pressing her breasts against the rogue's back, noticing that warm water ran over her face. She had almost forgotten that they were still taking a shower. She had just focused on making her lover feel good, so she had completely forgotten that the shower was still on. She turned the shower off, knowing they would turn it on later once Vissia had rewarded her for making her come.

Vissia was breathing heavily, she had her eyes closed and her hands still cupped her breasts but no longer kneaded them. She relaxed as her lover pulled her fingers out. She didn't need to open her eyes and look at her lover to know that Velsana had a big grin on her face as she regarded her sticky fingers. She brought them to her mouth and licked her index finger clean, tasting the rogue's love juice. It had a similar consistency as jam but tasted much better in her opinion. The taste of strawberry jam was nothing compared to the taste of the rogue's love juicy.

There were two fingers left, which had to be cleaned and Velsana decided it would be Vissia's task to do that. She brought them to her girlfriend's lips, poking her bottom lip until she parted her lips and allowed Velsana to insert her fingers. It was weird for Vissia to taste herself even though Velsana usually did that after making her come. She would never get used to her own taste no matter how often she would taste herself. She would always find it weird but that wouldn't stop her from obeying her girlfriend like the good girl she was and lick her fingers clean.

Velsana let her suck her fingers even though they were already clean and pulled them out once she had enough. She turned her girlfriend around and pulled her close so her C-Cups were pressed against Vissia's B-Cups. The assassin was blushing and biting her bottom lip as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes. Velsana returned her gaze and ran her fingers through Vissia's wet purple hair. "I hope you enjoyed it, Vis."

Vissia nodded shyly. "I did. You were fantastic."

Velsana grinned. "I'm glad then. My fingers can fulfil many tasks, you know. But I prefer using them to penetrate your tight pussy."

Vissia blushed and nodded again.

"Speaking of tasks we can fulfil. I know a certain task your tongue can do and I'm sure you know where you should use it."

Vissia nodded once again, her blush became much redder. She knew exactly what the warrior wanted her to do. And she didn't hesitate to do what her lover wanted from her. She got on her knees and put her hands on her girlfriend's ass, kneading her butt cheeks softly. Her head was on the same height as Velsana's hips so she had a perfect view on the warrior's womanhood which was very wet. Her southern lips were already swollen, thanks to Vissia's previous stimulation. Rubbing her ass against the area between Velsana's legs had stimulated her enough. Vissia was sure she wouldn't need to rub her slick pussy lips to be able to enter her core.

Vissia closed the distance between her head and her lover's womanhood and started to kiss those juicy lips. She tasted arousal and precum. She also kissed her clit and even flickered her tongue over it. Velsana's lips were parted, so quiet moans could escape. They became louder as the tip of Vissia's tongue parted her southern lips and slowly entered her pussy.

She inserted her tongue slowly, feeling that Velsana's inner walls tightened around it. They were pretty tight at first but they loosened up more the longer the rogue moved her tongue. She increased her licking speed as soon as her inner walls had relaxed and didn't hinder her from pushing her tongue as deep as possible inside her girlfriend.

The purple-haired woman pressed her nose against her lover's clit, her hands were groping her ass cheeks and her tongue licked her inner walls. Her ears twitched in excitement as she heard the melody of moans which was produced by Velsana's vocal cords. The melody was loud and pretty 's tongue was not only necessary for speaking, but it was also pretty useful for making her girlfriend feel good.

Velsana's fingers tangled Vissia's hair as she pushed her head against her womanhood. Her other hand toyed with one of Vissia's ears, kneading the stiff tip from time to time. She later removed that hand and cupped her breasts, toying with her nipple eventually. She switched breasts and told her lover to continue.

Not much time passed as Velsana noticed her orgasm approaching. She wanted to tell Vissia to slow down but nothing but moans escaped her lips. She was unable to say a single word as waves after waves of pleasure rushed through her body.

Vissia made her come. The tough woman screamed her lover's name as she was brought over the edge. Her half-closed eyes rested on the purple-haired woman as she rode out her orgasm. Vissia opened her mouth happily, allowing the liquid that came out of Velsana's pussy to flow in her mouth. She enjoyed the salty taste of her climax and let it in her mouth for a few moments before she swallowed it.

The exhausted warrior sank to her knees and the rogue wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her in a tight hug. The taller girl put her head on her lover's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the close body contact. "That was awesome, Vis."

Vissia smiled shyly and blushed. "I'm glad I was good enough."

"Good enough...," repeated Velsana. "That's an understatement. You were fantastic."

Vissia's cheeks became redder. "Thank you."

Velsana ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and stroke the back of her head. "You are becoming better and better at orally satisfying me."

Vissia didn't respond verbally. She buried her face in her lover's neck and inhaled her lovely scent. They kept holding the other and enjoyed their close body contact.

"We should really take a shower and clean ourselves for real this time," Velsana said after a while.

"We should do that, my dear," Vissia responded and stood up slowly once they had pulled away. She helped Velsana to get up and turned on the shower, closing her eyes as the warm water started to drop down on them. She relaxed as Velsana began to lather her body with soap and wash it with a soft sponge. She didn't mind that the slightly perverse woman spent more time soaping and washing her breasts and ass than the rest of her body. She allowed her girl to have her fun.

Then it was her turn to clean her lover. Velsana's eyes rested on the smaller woman as she spread the liquid soap over her body. The warrior's body was much larger and more muscular than hers, so the rogue needed more soap and more time to lather her girlfriend's body. It was unmistakable that Velsana enjoyed what Vissia was doing. A few quiet moans escaped her lips as the smaller woman ran her hands and the sponge over her breasts. Velsana gave her a teasing grin once she was done, making Vissia blush again. She was so adorable when she blushed. It was a feast for Velsana's eyes and she couldn't get enough of it.

Vissia put her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks, running her fingers over her purple tattoos which started right above her eyes and ended next to the corners of her lips. Her tattoos looked like purple flashes. Vissia, on the other hand, had no tattoos. She didn't understand why people liked them. She didn't understand why Velsana was proud to have them. She had to admit she didn't look bad with them. But she would never mark her body forever because she could not be sure that one day, she would regret having made them.

She was wondering from time to time how the warrior would look without them. She wondered if she would look much different or if she wouldn't look different at all. She didn't know how she had looked without tattoos, so she couldn't judge if the tattoos made her look better or worse. She just loved the way she looked and that was all that mattered.

Velsana kept smirking at her smaller girlfriend and did nothing but regarding her. Vissia stepped on her tiptoes and kissed her left cheek softly. Now Velsana did something. She wrapped her arms around Vissia's upper body and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together. Vissia had expected that but she was surprised nonetheless.

She parted her lips, allowing the other woman to sneak her tongue in her mouth. Her tongue went wild in her mouth and licked every reachable corner. Vissia returned the kiss and inserted her own tongue in her lover's mouth, mimicking her actions with a short delay.

The kiss they shared was full of love and passion. They forgot everything around them, even the warm water which was still raining down on them. They held the kiss as long as possible, only pulling away as their upper bodies ached and their lungs cried out for air. Their breaths were fast, loud and heavy. Vissia couldn't remember the last time they had shared such an awesome and passionate kiss. She had really enjoyed it and the look on Velsana's face told her that she had enjoyed it as well.

She blushed and turned around, turning off the shower. She gave the warrior one last glance before she opened the shower door and left it. She didn't hesitate to walk over to the towel rail and take a large turquoise towel. She wrapped it around her body and another around her head, starting to dry her hair as she watched Velsana walking over to her. She couldn't take her eyes off her still wet body nor could she prevent that the area between her legs tingled. She ignored it as best as she could and gave her best to not blush.

It was not easy to avert her gaze but Vissia managed it eventually. She had done that to prevent herself from pouncing on her lover and have another round with her. She knew they had to set off in little more than an hour, so they didn't have the time for another round. They had to eat something and get dressed which will take some time because Velsana's armour was heavy and not easy to put on. It was very difficult to do it alone, so Vissia had to help her if they didn't want to waste too much time.

Vissia dried her hair while Velsana dried her body, then she helped Velsana getting dried. The two women left the bathroom eventually, the towels were still wrapped around their bodies. They walked to their bedroom and pulled some fresh clothes out of their wardrobes. They got dressed quickly and walked hand in hand to the cut off a few slices of bread and lots of slices of sausage and cheese while Vissia prepared vegetable and fruit titbits.

As soon as they were finished, they put everything together on a big plate and put it on the table. Vissia put two glasses on the table while her lover went to the storeroom and returned with a bottle of milk and a bottle of apple juice.

They sat opposite to each other, so they could stare at each other while eating. Vissia put her right hand on Velsana's left hand and intertwined their fingers. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes while they ate. They would have loved to keep sitting on their chairs and keep staring into each other's eyes much longer but they knew they had to go soon. They had to go to the market square in their village and meet a friend of them. But first, they had to make themselves ready for departure.

They cleared the table, cleaned the dirty dishes and put them back in the cupboard once they had dried them with a wiping-up cloth. They walked to their bedroom. Vissia was already wearing most of her battle outfit, so there was not much she had to put on. She wore brown leggings which hugged her legs tightly and unintentionallyaccentuated her well-formed ass. Their shoes had the same colour and were made of very high-quality leather. These shoes had not been cheap and would endure much longer than cheaper shoes. They were not very heavy, so she could still run with them pretty fast.

Her upper body armour was made out of brown leather which was not too heavy. It protected her from daggers and sharp blades but it was not very effective against magic. It also didn't protect all parts of her upper body. Half of her torso was exposed so was her navel. Her arms were only covered by her shoulder plates and the gloves she wasn't wearing at the moment. She could wear armour which would cover her entire body but that would only slow her down.

She avoided hand to hand combat as often as possible, so she wouldn't need the armour in the best case. She would assassinate a target before it could fight back and then run away. It had worked most of the times. She had only been wounded a few times in her career as an assassin. Most of the times she had suffered cuts and middle deep stab wounds which hadn't been mortal. She had only been mortally wounded one time. It had happened sixty years ago on a rescue mission where she and her group had been ordered to rescue the major of a little town out of the hands of bandits.

Velsana had been ordered to join her group and help her rescuing the major. Vissia had met Velsana for the first time on that mission. They hadn't talked much before the start of the mission. They hadn't talked much when they had travelled to the camp of the bandits. They hadn't cared about the other back then and only focused on the mission.

Vissia's group had been ambushed by the bandits and the rogue had been mortally wounded. Even a leather armour wouldn't have protected her from the spear which had pierced through her left hip. She had lost a lot of blood back then but Velsana had rescued her from the bloodthirsty bandits and brought her to safety. The rest of the group had saved the major while Velsana had brought the rogue to a cave and hid there with her. Velsana hadn't expected that she would make it as she had started to treat the rogue's wounds. But Vissia had survived it somehow.

The mission had not only made them known to each other but also changed their lives. Velsana hadn't been able to stop thinking about the shy woman since that day. She had met the rogue again a few years later and went with her on another mission. On that mission, she had noticed that she really liked the rogue and wanted to know more about her. They had started to spend more time together and had become much closer and had eventually developed feelings for the other. They had started dating and came together.

Vissia took her brown leather gloves and her daggers out of her wardrobe and put them on the nearest cupboard. Her daggers were made out of steel, the wavy blades were twelve inches long but very thin. The handles were coloured in blue and the pommel was shaped like an owl's head. She looked at Velsana, signalizing that she was ready to help her. The warrior gave her a happy smile before she walked over to her gigantic wooden chest and opened it, pulling out her armour piece by piece.

Velsana started to remove her daily clothes, she had just put on as not to distract her girlfriend during breakfast, and put on one of her leather vests and a pair of leather trousers. She only wore them beneath her armour to prevent that it would rub against her skin.

Vissia put the first armour piece from the floor and helped her girl to put it on. Together, they put on her lower body armour within five minutes. They needed ten minutes for the upper body armour. Velsana shook her limbs and walked in circles in the room, testing if her armour hindered her in some way. It didn't hinder her.

She walked over to the nearest mirror to make sure everything sat perfectly. Her armour was massiveand weighed nearly thirty kilos. Nevertheless, she had no problems moving it in. Velsana's strength always impressed Vissia. She still hadn't found out how the warrior managed to wear that armour and swing her two massive battle-axes at the same time. Velsana was the strongest women she had ever met. Her seemingly unlimited strength was one of the things the rogue admired the most about her.

Vissia regarded the armour closely even though she had seen it so many times before. The armour looked gorgeous, there was no way to deny that. It was made out of high-quality steel that was coloured in blue and grey. Yellow crystals had been forged in the shoulder plates that emitted golden lights. The shoulder plates and her gloves were spiked and there was a long blue cape attached to her armour.

The only part of her armour, the warrior was not wearing at the moment, was her helmet. Her helmet covered everything but her eyes and the top of her head. Nobody was able to see her beautiful face while she would wear it.

The helmet was made out of the same steel and coloured in blue. It was spiked so that Velsana could hurt her opponents pretty badly if she would give them heavy headbutts.

Velsana was pretty proud of her armour because she had forged it by herself. Sie loved to forge things in her free time whenever she was not spending time with her girlfriend. She loved to create weapons for herself and special daggers and small knives for her girl. She was not as good as the blacksmiths in Ironforge but she was pretty good for a night elf. She was one of the best and she even made armours or weapons for costumers when she had the time. That way she had another source of income. She didn't always have to go on missions to earn money.

The warrior smiled at her girlfriend and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She would love to wrap her arm around the assassins' shoulders but she was too afraid she might accidentally hurt her with her spiked armour so she kept enough distance to her. Vissia returned the smile but couldn't hide that she was worried.

Velsana noticed that and didn't hesitate to put a gloved hand on her cheek, caressing it carefully. She stared into her lover's eyes while she did that, smiling as she noticed that her lover returned her gaze. "You are worried," mentioned Velsana.

"Of course I am. We are going on a dangerous mission. We are going to sneak in a base full of demons and kill their leader. We have to fight against a powerful demon commander, so I have every reason to be worried. I'm worried that one of us won't make it out alive."

Velsana removed one gauntlet so that she could put her warm hand on Vissia's cheek and caress it gently. She leaned in and locked lips with the rogue, sharing a very passionate and long-lasting kiss with her. Vissia was speechless as they pulled away, so Velsana had the opportunity to calm her down by saying the right words.

"We have survived many battles and dangerous missions, so we are going to survive this one too. We are fighting the legion for years and we have survived each mission and each battle since the battle of the Broken Shore. We showed the demons many times that it is foolish to underestimate us. We killed many of these felsucking bastards and we will kill more of them. I'm pretty sure we will survive this mission and the following missions. As long as we are together, nothing can stop us. We just have to believe in ourselves and fight until our last breaths. We will help to defeat the Burning Legion as best as we can. Trust me, my love. I will protect you by every means."

Vissia was silent for a few minutes and thought about the answer she would give her lover. "You are probably right, my dear."

Velsana smirked. "Name one situation where I was not right."

Vissia made a thoughtful face. "You told me that all nightborne are traitors who work for the Burning Legion but the truth is that not all of them support the demons. There are lots of them who work with the Horde and fight against the demons."

"Let's not talk about the nightborne and the Horde, shall we? I already feel my pulse rising and I don't want it to explode when I start thinking about the nightborne and what they did in the past when the Burning Legion invaded our world of the first time," responded the warrior and gave her best to control her emotions. She managed to suppress her anger by looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. The cute rogue nodded and gave her a smile.

"We should go," reminded Vissia.

"We have to go to Jenan's forge first because I left my weapons there. I was working on them for a whole week. I upgraded them to make them deadlier and more effective against these demon bastards."

Vissia gave her another smile. "We will kill as many of them as possible. You take the big ones and I kill the smaller demons before they even notice me."

"Sounds like a plan," responded the warrior and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Vissia put on her gloves. "Let's go then, darling."

Velsana pointed at the door. "I'm ready, my love." Vissia took Velsana's hand and left the room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my girlfriend for drawing this picture for the story.


	2. Meeting The Group

Vissia and Velsana came to the building they were looking for. Unlike most houses and buildings in the village, the forge was not made out of wood. Wood would be suboptimal if a mishap would happen and something would be set on fire. The probability of the whole building burning to the ground was too high, so the building was made out of white stones. The roof was covered by purple tiles like most roofs in any night elf village.

The couple didn't hesitate to enter the forge where they were welcomed by the owner. It was a tall male night elf with short silver hair and a strange-looking moustache. He was as tall as Velsana but more muscular. He was a male and a blacksmith, so he didn't need to do much to become muscular. He just worked every day for at least twelve hours and ate properly. He didn't need to train every day to remain muscular.

Velsana, on the other hand, had to train every day to keep her body in shape. Not many female night elves were as muscular as her. There were lots of females with well-trained bodies and they trained regularly to keep their bodies in shape but none of the other females Velsana knew trained as often as her.

The warrior shook hands with the owner as soon as she approached him. "Hello, Jenan. How is my favourite man doing?"

Jenan smirked. "I'm fine and you?"

"I can't complain. My little butterfly always makes me feel really good, so I have no reason to feel bad," Velsana responded. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her closer, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"And you?" Jenan asked Vissia.

She hesitated for a short moment. "As good as can be expected under the circumstances."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Vissia shook her head slightly. "Nothing, really. I'm just worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"About the mission, we are taking part in."

Jenan made a gesture. "Tell me more."

"We are going to Azsuna and taking care of a demon commander," responded Velsana.

"A demon commander in Azsuna? I hope you are not going to Faronaar. This place is dangerous. I've heard that there are thousands of demons out there."

"Our task is not to kill every demon, even though I would love to do that. Our task is to eliminate their commander. We are not alone, there are others who are going with us," explained the warrior.

The blacksmith nodded at her. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Jenan."

"When are you going?"

"Today. That's why I'm here to pick up my weapons."

"Alright, I won't disturb you any longer then."

"You are not disturbing us, my friend," responded the warrior as she walked towards the door at the other side of the room.

"Shall I come with you?" the blacksmith asked.

"No, I know where I left them."

"And I?" asked the rogue.

Velsana smiled at her girlfriend. "You can stay here in the meantime. I won't need long." The warrior received a nod from Vissia. She gave the rogue a smile before she opened the door and stepped through it, following the bordering corridor.

Vissia regarded the surroundings in the meantime. She was in the middle of the room, right in front of her was the counter behind which Jenan was standing. Several weapons of different size and shape hung on the wall behind Jenan. There were large two-handed swords, large one-handed swords, small and large axes, spears and many other weapons. They only served as decoration but Vissia was sure they were very sharp and deadly.

She had never seen weapons from another blacksmith with a similar high quality as these weapons. Velsana hadn't exaggerated when she told her that Jenan made the best weapons she had ever seen. His weapons competed with those made by dwarves. Dwarves were known as the best blacksmiths on Azeroth. They were by far better than blacksmiths of any other race. Nevertheless, Jenan was almost as good as them. Vissia didn't know his secret and she was sure Velsana didn't know it either.

Her gaze rested on these weapons for a while before it shifted to the owner of the forge who still stood behind the counter and waited for costumers. Her gaze fell on Velsana as soon as she entered the room. Her two massive battle-axes rested on her back. Vissia always wondered how she could carry them on her back and even fight with them. They were very tall and very heavy. Their heads were much taller than the heads of most axes Vissia had ever seen. The axes were not double bladed but there were massive spikes on the other side. They would do serious harm to anyone who would get hit by them, Vissia was sure of that.

The axes' handles were blue, the blades were made out of the best steel on Azeroth and small glowing runes had been engraved in them. These runes allowed the weapons to absorb a certain amount of magic, so she could use it to block some weaker spells. Vissia was not sure if it would help against fel magic, she could only hope they did.

Velsana walked over to Vissia, her lips formed a satisfied smile. She pressed a kiss on her cheek and put a hand on her hip, caressing it softly for a few moments. "I'm ready, darling."

"So am I, my love."

Velsana turned her head, waving at Jenan. "Goodbye, Jenan."

He waved back at her. "Take care of yourselves and return alive and in one piece."

"I will do everything to protect my little butterfly," replied Velsana and pressed her lips against the rogue's temples.

"Kill as many of these bastards as you can."

"We will," responded Vissia. "But the commander is more important than the soldiers. We will focus on them."

"Stay safe."

The couple nodded at him and said goodbye, leaving the forge a few moments later. Velsana had her arm wrapped around Vissia's shoulder, Vissia's arm was wrapped around her girlfriend's waist as they walked. They followed the course of the street to the tavern near the market. They greeted a few citizens they knew but they didn't stop to have small talk with them as they usually did. They didn't have the time for that because they had to meet up with the other members of their group. They had to seek out a friend of Vissia who would make them a portal to Azsuna.

They came to the tavern and entered it without hesitation. Their eyes wandered through the room and shifted from costumer to costumer until they found the person they were looking for. They spotted the mage sitting alone at a table on the other side of the room. Her skin had a similar purple colour as Vissia's skin, her hair was dyed blonde and her eyes had a light-bluish colour.

The couple didn't hesitate to walk over to her. The mage stood up as soon as she spotted her friend. She hugged Vissia once Velsana had let her go, then she shook the warrior's hand.

"How you are doing, Vis?"

"I'm fine, Sanlara. Thanks for asking."

"You sure you want to attend that mission, it's pretty dangerous."

"I completed many dangerous missions in the past," responded the assassin.

"I know that. You told me about several of your missions. But I think this one will be more dangerous."

"That wouldn't stop me. We have to defeat the Burning Legion and I will defend our home by every means. I won't just stay in mine and Velsana's house and hide there while others fight for our world."

"I get that, my dear. But you can also choose a mission that's not as dangerous as this one. You could lose your life if things go wrong."

"I can also lose my life in close combat if I made a wrong move. No matter what we do to protect our world, we always risk our lives," responded the rogue.

Velsana gave the mage a small smile. "I already tried to talk her out of this but she insisted to go there. She doesn't want to be a coward."

"She wouldn't be a coward if she would choose a different mission."

"You are right about that but the Illidari are looking for volunteers who would go on that mission. We have nothing to do at the moment and most of the warriors of the Alliance are busy elsewhere. We decided to help where we can and this mission has a very high priority."

"I see," responded Sanlara. "Take care of her."

"Don't worry. There is nothing that is more important to me than her safety."

Vissia cleared her throat.

"Okay, victory is more important. We already talked about many possible scenarios and we came to the conclusion that we wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice our lives for the greater good. It pains me to imagine losing her but we have to defend Azeroth by any means. The Burning Legion would do unspeakable things to us, kill or enslave us if they would win and conquer Azeroth. They would do this to every creature on Azeroth, so we have to stop them by every means."

Sanlara gave her an agreeing nod. "I will come with you if you don't mind."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Vissia raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to tell my brother you're leaving first?"

"He travelled to Stormwind City yesterday."

Vissia's face reflected surprise. "He did?"

The mage nodded.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't have the time. He received a message that he should come to Stormwind City immediately."

"What do they want from him?"

Sanlara shrugged. "I have no idea. I assume they will send him to a certain place where he has to take care of the wounded."

"As long as he stays away from any battle, I don't have to worry about him."

Sanlara gave her a small smile. "He can take care of himself. He will be fine."

"Yes, he will."

"Do you know the details of the plan already?"

Velsana shook her head. "No, we just know that we have to kill the commander in Faronaar. The leader of the group, whoever it is, will tell us everything we have to know."

"Alright, I will make a portal then. It will take some time so you can eat something if you want."

"We already at. Especially Vissia ate enough for now. She is totally satisfied," responded Velsana and winked. Vissia didn't comment about that, she just looked at her best friend who regarded them curiously. Vissia was glad that she didn't get the reference.

"Then talk, cuddle or do something else while I focus my power to create a portal. You just have to tell me where I should create it. I have visited the most important places in Azsuna, so I can bring you to many of our bases and outposts."

"Bring us to Illidari Stand. The rest of the group will wait for us there."

"Alright. I will create the portal outside of the tavern."

Velsana nodded. "Take your time. We have to get there in two hours."

"Two hours? That shouldn't be a problem. I assume I will need about an hour."

"Take your time, my dear," said Vissia.

Sanlara nodded and left the tavern quickly. The couple took a seat on the table and ordered something to drink. Vissia got water while her girlfriend had chosen orange juice. They held hands while they talked, emptying their glasses in the meantime.

An hour had passed as they spotted Sanlara at the nearest window. The mage waved at them and signalized them to come. They nodded to her, left a few coins on the table and walked out of the tavern as fast as possible. Sanlara stood next to a portal which was large enough that even Velsana could fit through it without having to duck.

"Are you ready?" the mage asked.

Velsana put her arm around Vissia's shoulders. "We are."

The blonde woman pointed at the portal. "After you."

The couple didn't hesitate to walk through the portal. They checked their surroundings as soon as they had arrived at their destination.

Illidari Stand.

The area around them was not beautiful at all. It had once been beautiful but it had changed, mostly because of the actions of the Burning Legion. The ground was very hard and barely covered by grass which had once been green but was now brown, almost orange. Except for a few lonely trees, which didn't look very healthy, there was no vegetation at all.

The base, if it could be called like that, consisted of a few separated tents where a few persons were standing. Most of them were demon hunters who were given tasks to single soldiers or smaller groups. There was a pond with dirty water in the middle of the base. There were also remains of buildings, damaged statues and a damaged temple scattered all over the base.

"This place looks so sad. I remember how it has looked like before the Legion ruined it," said Sanlara as she stepped next to the couple.

"Just wait until you see Faronaar. This place is much sadder and full of filthy demons," responded Velsana.

"Not for long, I hope," said Vissia.

"The Legion forces there will be significantly weakened if we manage to kill their commander."

"Let's hope for the best," said Sanlara.

"Hope alone won't help us. We have to give our best and work together with the other group members to achieve our goal."

"I know. Speaking about our group, where are we meeting them? Do you know our contact person? How they look like and to which race they belong?"

Velsana pulled a scroll out of her backpack and unfolded it, reading through it quickly. "We have to find a demon hunter with the name Cenon."

"There are many demon hunters around us," mentioned Vissia.

"Seems we have to ask them one by one if they are Cenon or if they know where he is."

"Alright, let's go then," announced Sanlara and walked towards the nearest demon hunter. Vissia took Velsana's hand and followed her brother's girlfriend. They came to a female demon hunter who was half a head smaller than Velsana but still taller than Vissia. Her green glowing eyes could be seen through her blindfold. As a demon hunter, she was blind but she had a spectral sight, so she was still able to see in some way.

Demon Hunters were still able to recognize other creatures. They saw their auras, so they could still fight the demons which auras were much clearer to them than the auras of creatures of other races. They were specialised at killing demons because they had learned a lot about them and learned how to use fel magic. Demon hunters were mostly shunned by the societies. Most night elves didn't like them and stayed away from them if possible.

Velsana and Vissia were different. They had nothing against them, they even tolerate them because they helped to fight against the Burning Legion. Velsana's brother was a demon hunter. He was one of the first who had been trained by the most (in)famous demon hunter. She loved her brother and that hadn't changed when he joined the Illidan Stormrage who was still considered as a traitor by most night elves.

Velsana may love her brother and tolerate most demon hunters but she had mixed feelings about Illidan Stormrage. He had killed many night elves to gain power. He may have done that to be strong enough to fight the demons who had invaded Azeroth for the first time over ten thousand years ago. He may have done it in good faith, but it was still wrong to kill his brothers and sisters. He had sworn to destroy the Burning Legion and since his rebirth, he killed as many demons as he could. He was still fighting for Azeroth but Velsana couldn't forget what he had done.

She had been a little girl when the Legion had invaded Azeroth for the first time. She had not been there, had not encountered any demons and had not seen what had happened but she had heard enough of it when she had gotten older. She had heard of Illidan's actions. She didn't like him but she no longer regarded him as a traitor. He was still risking his life and the lives of his Illidari for the greater good. She had to credit that to him. He would sacrifice everything for defeating the Burning Legion. Even his own life. And Velsana would do the same. The Legion had to be stopped by any means.

The demon hunter wore a pair of blue iron trousers which were decorated by a silver stripe which was wrapped around her leg like a snake. The armour that covered her upper body had a light red colour. Her brown tattoos above her chest could be seen and large horns came out of her forehead.

"How can I help you?" asked the demon hunter once she noticed the presence of the three other night elves.

"We are looking for a demon hunter with the name Cenon," responded Velsana.

"Cenon Nightstar?"

"I think so. Only his first name was given in the scroll I received."

The demon hunter turned around and pointed at the ruins of the temple at the other side of the base. "He is over there."

"Thank you for helping us."

"No problem. I help whenever I can."

"Death to all demons," replied Velsana.

"Glory for Lord Illidan," responded the demon hunter.

Velsana didn't say anything in return. She gave the demon hunter a small nod and walked towards the temple with her companions. The first person they spotted there was not a demon hunter and not even a night elf or blood elf. It was a female draenei with blue skin and horns which were bent like the horns of a billy goat.

She was as tall as Velsana and wore a magnificent golden and white armour which looked pretty massive. A sword hung on her belt and a large golden shield stood next to the column against which she was leaning. She had pink hair and a cheeky expression on her face as she looked at the newcomers.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a ringing voice.

"We are looking for a demon hunter called Cenon Nightstar," said the warrior.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"We heard he is looking for volunteers who would join him on this dangerous mission."

"And you want to join him." The draenei's response sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, we want to do that."

The draenei smiled. "That's good. We'll take any capable fighter we can get. I hope you have enough combat experience, especially when it comes to demons."

"Don't worry about that," said Sanlara. She pointed at the warrior and then at herself. "Velsana and I are thousands of years old and collected enough experience."

The draenei's eyes fell on the warrior. "You are Velsana. That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Gori." Her gaze fell on Vissia. "And you?"

"Vissia Leafdancer."

"You are a rogue, aren't you?"

"I am."

"And a very beautiful one, I see."

Vissia blushed. "Thank you."

"I have never seen such a cute night elf before."

Vissia's blush became wider but she didn't say anything in return. Velsana wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders and frowned. "We didn't come here to exchange compliments. We want to destroy the Burning Legion. We want to weaken their forces on Faronaar by killing the commander there.

Gori chuckled. "You are right. I just want to know your friend's name before I bring you to Cenon and the others."

"My name is Sanlara. I am a mage."

"A mage can be pretty useful."

"I know. That's the reason why I decided to join them. I want them to return home. My husband will be devastated when I tell him that his sister was killed in battle against the Burning Legion. I have to make sure they return in one piece."

"Alright. Follow me," responded Gori and started to move. The group followed the paladin who brought them inside the temple ruin. There was a table in the middle of the former entrance hall at which a few creatures were sitting. There was a muscular male night elf with long and thick horns on his head. He had green glowing facial tattoos which looked like runic symbols. His eyes couldn't be seen through his visor-like blindfold that made out of a very firm material. His entire torso body was exposed, so his many muscles and more green glowing tattoos could be seen.

The demon hunter still wore some armour. His shoulders and his forearms were covered by platinum coloured bracers in which green glowing runes were engraved. His lower body was covered by armour made out of the same material. He had long white hair and a goatee. The three women assumed that he was Cenon because there was no other demon hunter in this room.

Next to him sat a gnome who looked like an engineer. He wore engineer goggles with blue glasses, had long blue hair and a long blue beard. Cenon was not the only elf who sat at the table. There was a female high elf with long orange hair. She wore a yellow dress which wouldn't hinder her in battle. She belonged to the minority of the quel'dorei who didn't join the Horde and renamed themselves to sin'dorei. She considered herself as a high elf and not as a blood elf.

The last person who sat there was a human paladin. It was a female who had medium-long brown hair, an ugly scar on her right cheek and a tattoo of a bird on the right side of her neck. Her armour was also golden but not as massive as Gori's. Her weapon was a huge hammer which stood on the ground next to the chair she was sitting on.

Cenon stood up from his chair and walked over to the newcomers. "Who did you bring us this time, Gori?" he asked and smiled at the group.

"More volunteers for the mission." She pointed at the three females one after one. "These are Velsana, Vissia and Sanlara."

Cenon stretched his arm out and shook their hands one after one. "I'm Cenon, it's nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too," responded Velsana.

Cenon turned around and pointed at the gnome. "This is Gnal. He likes to create bombs and throw them at his enemies." He pointed at the high elf. "This is Vendera. She is a battle priest who has a lot of experience in combat. She knows exactly how to use the holy light to weaken and kill demons." He pointed at the human. "That's Selania. She likes to smash demon heads with her hammer."

"Nice to meet you guys," said Sanlara.

"We are only eight in total, right?" asked Velsana.

"Ten," corrected Cenon. "There are two more group members who should arrive soon."

"Do you have a plan already?"

Cenon nodded. "Yes, I have."

"I assume you'll wait until the two others have arrived and then tell us what you have planned," Sanlara asked.

He nodded.

"What will we do in the meantime?" asked Vissia.

"You can do whatever you want. Eat something, relax a little or do something else. It's up to you. We will set off after nightfall," the demon hunter told.

"Do we have enough supplies for the mission?"

"We have but we don't think that the mission will take longer than a week. We have to kill their commander as soon as possible."

"I see."

"Do you have any other questions?"

The women shook their heads.

Cenon smiled. "Feel free to take a seat and get known to the group."

"We would love to do that," said the rogue and walked to the table. Velsana followed her quickly so did Sanlara. There were two empty seats between Vendera and Selania and one seat next to Cenon. The couple didn't hesitate to sit down on the two seats, so Sanlara sat down next to the demon hunter.

Vissia was too shy to talk with these strangers she would rely on during the mission. She knew nothing about them and wanted to get known to them but she remained silent. Fortunately, her girlfriend and her best friend started to talk to the other persons and gained some information.

Selania was one of the few survivors of Lordaeron who went with Lady Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor and helped to build Theramore. She once had been a soldier under the command of Arthas Menethil but she had left his army when he had ordered the purging of Stratholme.

Gori was the second hand of High Exarch Yrel and one of the best fighters she had. She claimed that at least. The three women would find out if she was telling the truth when they would see her fighting.

Gnal didn't say much. The three women only found out that he loved to work on his bombs to make them even deadlier. He was little in size but he could throw things very high and very far. He had proved that by throwing an apple out of the window. The apple had landed near the border to the battlefield where mortals were fighting against demons. Velsana guessed that he had thrown the apple at least five hundred feet

Vendera hadn't said anything because she was mute. She had just sat there and listened to the conversation. She had communicated with the help of sign language. Velsana didn't know sign language but Vissia had translated for her. They found out that Vendera's entire family died in the Second War. That was the main reason she didn't join the Horde. She didn't want to fight at the side of trolls and orcs who killed many high elves in the Second War. Vendera had a seven years old daughter, her husband was a captain of the Silver Covenant that was led by Vereesa Windrunner.

She didn't give any information about her hobbies or what she liked and disliked. But it was safe to say that she hated the Horde. It was only understandable that she hated the orcs and trolls. The three night elf women were asking themselves what she thought about the blood elves, her former people who decided to join the Horde. It was not unlikely that she regarded them as traitors.

Cenon hadn't revealed much information about himself. He hadn't talked about his past, nor about his hobbies, dreams or future plans. He had just told the others that he had a sister who was a priestess in the service of High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind.

Velsana, Vissia and Sanlara had told the others about their pasts because they saw no reason to hid such information from them. Velsana had told them that her mother died when the Burning Legion invaded for the first time. She had been a little girl back then and unable to defend herself. Her mother had sacrificed herself to save her daughter.

Since that day, Velsana had sworn to destroy the Burning Legion and kill as many demons as possible. She slew them in the name of her deceased mother. She did not want her mother to have given her life in vain, so she killed every demon who dared to come near her.

Nothing of greater importance had happened in Vissia's past, so she spoke about her family, her hobbies and her hopes. She hoped the Burning Legion would be defeated one day and would never return to Azeroth. She wanted nothing more than to live in peace with the woman she loved.

Sanlara had revealed that she had two children and was married to Vissia's brother. She knew Vissia since her birth and had always watched over her like a big sister. She had helped her whenever she could and had been there for Vissia whenever she had needed her. She had also told the others that she had been trained by the best mages on Azeroth. She had been trained by the Dragon Aspects and their consorts. Most of the times she had been trained by the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza and her consorts Korialstrasz and Tyranastrasz. She was a very powerful fire mage and no one doubted that. Many members of the Alliance and even of the Horde had heard of her and her skills. She belonged to the most popular and most famous night elves.

The group talked about daily topics once they were done with exchanging personal information. They talked and talked and only stopped as they noticed the arrival of two creatures. It was already late afternoon when a warlock and a shaman came to the group.

They introduced themselves quickly. The shaman was a female dwarf with long brunette hair who wore a blue dress. Her name was Talu Stonebreaker and she was accompanied by an earth elemental. The warlock was a human from Gilneas. It was not unlikely that she was a worgen but the three women were not sure about that. They knew nothing about her. Nothing but her name.

Alison Blacktail. She was very young, probably in her mid-twenties, had long and curly raven-black hair and wore tight-fitting black leggings and a vest made out of black leather. She had several piercings in her right ear and her right eyebrow was pierced too. The right side of her nose was also pierced. There was also a small piercing on the right side of her bottom lip.

Velsana wondered for a moment if there were more parts of her body that were pierced too. Maybe her right nipple or her right southern lip. It wouldn't surprise her but she had no intention to find that out because there was only one woman in her life and that was the shy rogue who was sitting next to her and holding her hand beneath the table.

The newcomers took a seat and gave Cenon a curious and expectant look. The demon hunter stood up and spread out a map, he had taken out of his backpack, on the table. The map showed Azsuna which was subdivided into three isles. Illidari Stand was on the west coast on the lower half of the biggest isle and the isle Faronaar was not far away from it.

Several mountain chains were marked there. Everyone knew that reaching the two marked buildings wouldn't be easy. Several paths were also marked in the map but hundreds of hundreds of demons were near them and even took them on their patrols. They had to climb the steep hills and mountains to reach the buildings if they wanted to avoid the demons.

"Our task is to kill the commander and not to kill as many demons as possible. We will try to reach the headquarterswithout being seen by the demons. Then we kill the commander and teleport back to Illidari Stand. I recommend everyone to bind their hearthstones to this place and use them in an emergency situation. We can follow the paths and don't have to climb the hills and mountains if our mage is able to make us invisible and renew the spell every few hours. No demon should see us if everything works perfectly.

No demon except for observers and the floating eyes of the inquisitors. We have to stay away from them, overwise they can see us and uncover us. Things wouldn't go well for us if they would alarm the surrounding demons. There are also demons who smell the use of magic so we have to be careful where we cast spells and renew the invisible spell. We have to be careful and make no noises. Fortunately, there are spells which absorb any sound we make," Cenon explained.

"Is everything clear for everyone or do you have any question?" he asked as he looked around.

Velsana raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How do we recognize the commander?"

"She wears a massive fel green armour and carries a massive mace in her hands. I don't know her name but I know she once belonged to our people. She is one of these traitors that joined the Legion instead of fighting them ten thousand years ago."

"Is that all we know about her?"

"I'm afraid yes. We only know a little about her appearance. We have no information about her power, her past and the reason why she joined the Burning Legion. We may find that out or not. We will see. Our goal is to kill her. Maybe we take her captive if that's possible but we won't take any risk because of that. We will just kill her if taking her captive is too risky or turns out to be impossible."

"We are ten and she is alone. I don't see a problem with that," said Alison.

Cenon raised an eyebrow. "It's very unlikely that she is alone. I assume she has many demons around her and it wouldn't surprise me if she would summon more. I also assume she is very powerful. We shouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her."

"As long as we stop her from completing any summoning spell, I'm sure we can handle her," replied the warlock.

"I hope so," he said thoughtfully.

No one else said anything in response.

"Any more questions?" Cenon asked eventually.

The members of his group shook their heads.

"Is everyone ready for departure?"

They nodded.

"Good. We will cross the battlefield as soon as night falls," he announced.


	3. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle Begins

There was a chill in the air as the group walked along the border of the battlefield. Cries echoed through the air. Painful cries. War cries. Sounds of battle. Members of the Horde and the Alliance were fighting demons. Demons of various races were present and giving the inhabitants of Azeroth a hard time. They were fighting for months without achieving any progress. Whenever a demon fell, another one took its place while the inhabitants of Azeroth didn't get reinforcements that often. Not every mortal who fell was replaced by another.

The Horde and the Alliance were trying to reach the island for months but the demons didn't allow that. They were holding the attackers off and even attacked Illidari Stand from time to time. Fortunately, none of their attacks had been successful but so had been the attacks of the inhabitants of Azeroth.

Demons died, their bodies dissolved as they were pulled back into the Twisting Nether. The smaller ones were easier to kill than the bigger ones but that didn't mean that they were not deadly. Even smaller creatures like imps or felhounds could kill a mortal creature if they didn't manage to avoid their attacks. Taller creatures like infernals, wrathguards, dreadlords and even pit lords were present and giving the defenders of Azeroth a hard time. Several defenders were needed to slay one of these stronger demons and it was not unusual that some lost their lives in the progress. Especially the pit lords were pretty powerful.

They were at least twelve feet tall, carried large weapons and had massive tails which they could use to squash their opponents. They were also powerful spellcasters. Getting hit by one of their spells often meant the death for a mortal creature. The battlefield was filled with wicked, deadly demons but there were also lots of members of the Alliance and the Horde who were taking care of them. Mages, priests, paladins, warlocks and demon hunters were very effective against demons.

The battle was raging, creatures fell on both sides but the situation didn't bother the group. They were not there to join the battle. They had a different task, a more important task. Their mission was to kill the demon commander who was in charge of the troops stationed on Faronaar. Without her, the demon forces would be significantly weakened. No one would be left to organise the defence of Faronaar, so the Horde and the Alliance could attack the island from various points and force the demons back.

But the task was mucheasier said than done. First, they had to find the demon commander which wouldn't be easy because hundreds of demons were scattered all over the island. They were patrolling and searching for any unwanted invader. Sneaking past them was impossible. At least without the help of magic.

Thanks to Sanlara's spellwork, the demons couldn't see them. Most demons at least. Felhounds could sense magic which would mean they would also sense the invisible spell that lasted on the group. The group was aware of that, so they stayed as far away as possible from them. They also knew they had to avoid getting near any inquisitor because their floating eyes may detect them.

Cenon walked in front of the group and guided them to the foot of the island which had once been beautiful. The ground's colour had been natural brown once, many trees with green leaves had stood on the island and lots of animals had lived there.

These days, the ground was dry, infertile and grey, and those few trees that were left were either dead or very ill. The only creatures who occupied the island were the demons. There were no other creatures. No bears, deer, boars or other animals. No creature would voluntarily live in this dull place. Nothing of the island's former beauty was left. It was a sad, uninhabitable area. Even if the demons would be driven out, no creature would live there voluntarily.

They set foot on the island, walking to the left to avoid a group of wrathguards that was running towards the battlefield. Normally, the group wouldn't hesitate to kill the demons but they had to hold back because they couldn't give up their cover. They had to hold back and accept that the demons may hurt or kill their allies because their mission was too important. They couldn't allow themselves to do a wrong move, otherwise, their mission would fail. They had to succeed so that the Horde and the Alliance would get the chance to gain the upper hand against the demon army stationed on this island.

The group followed the course of the path but they didn't walk directly on it. They were a bit off the path to prevent colliding with any of these demons that were running towards the battlefield. They might be invisible but they were still there, so any demon could collide with them and get aware of their presence. Doomguards and even a large Mo'arg passed them but none of them noticed them.

They kept walking, coming to an abandoned but still intact tall building. It was not damaged, but the adjacent walls were. The doors were opened, a massive dreadlord stood in the middle of the building. Dreadlords usually belonged to the leadership of the Burning Legion but this demon was not the demon the group was looking for. He may be powerful but not as powerful as the commander they had to kill.

Velsana turned up her nose as the stench of fel stung in her nose. She held her nose, ignoring the stench as best as possible. It was barely bearable at first but she got used to it quickly. She quickly found out where the stench came from. The once blue surface of the rivers on the island had been turned green due to the fel corruption. She was sure that any contact with the liquid would have fatal consequences for any creature that was not a demon or demon hunter. The water was no longer drinkable nor could creatures take a bath in it.

There were also green markings on the ground due to the overuse of fel and the corruption caused by the demons. They spotted purple runes on the ground in some areas that were used to create summoning circles out of which more demons came out. Eredar warlocks and mages were standing around these circles and cast the necessary spells to summon more demons. Doomguards and infernals were watching over them. They would protect them in case they would be attacked.

The group passed a fel corrupted tall and thick tree next to which a few felfire elementals stood. As expected, they didn't notice the group. They just let their gaze wander around, one of them even looked in their direction but it didn't do anything. It couldn't know about their presence.

The group walked for three hours and then stopped in an area where no felhounds or inquisitors were around. Sanlara muttered a few words in darnassian, renewing the invisible spell. Velsana remained close to Vissia as they continued to follow Cenon who always took the safest ways. The steep path, they had been following, split eventually. In the middle was a wide fel river, the path to its left was much steeper than the path to its right.

There were two doomguards and a few felhound at the beginning of the left path and a huge Mo'arg in the middle. A few inquisitors were scattered over the other path. Each inquisitor was accompanied by their floating eyes and at least two wrathguards. The distances between these little groups were not so small, so the group didn't have to fight all of them at the same time.

They were spoilt for choice. Either they took the left path and be sensed by the felhound or they took the right path were the eyes of the inquisitors may see them. There was no way to avoid getting noticed by the demons.

Vissia let her gaze wander. From this point, she could already see the massive tower that stood out behind massive rocks. It was taller than any other building on the island and it was very likely that it was well guarded. Dozens of demons must be there and maybe even the commander they were looking for. There was no way that this building was not the base of the Legion forces on this island.

"Which path do we take?" asked Gori in a low voice. Sanlara's spell not only made them invisible but also prevented that the demons could hear any noises the group made. That included the words they spoke. Nevertheless, Gori kept her voice as quiet as possible, so did every other member of the group.

"The inquisitors are easier to kill than the doomguards. Maybe we should take the right path," responded Vissia.

"What do you think, Cenon?" asked Velsana. "You are our leader, so it is up to you."

The demon hunter made a thoughtful face. "Vissia is right. We should take the right one. Doomguards are pretty tough to kill."

"So be it," responded Velsana and drew her axes from her back. Cenon looked at Sanlara and Talu. "You will destroy the floating eyes while Vissia and I will take care of the inquisitors. They are the deadliest demons on this path. The others will take care of the wrathguards. The servants of the light will weaken them and the others will just hit them until they die. Does anyone want to say anything?"

The group members shook their heads. A small smile appeared on Cenon's lips. "Good. Get ready."

The group approached the first group of demons. The inquisitor's eye didn't spot them as Sanlara and Talu prepared spells. They fired their spells, heavily damaging the eyes. The eyes survived a for a few seconds before they were hit by a massive stone which had been thrown by Talu's earth elemental.

The destruction of the eyes was the signal for everyone to attack. Vissia appeared behind the surprised inquisitor and rammed her daggers in its neck. A loud cry escaped its lips but it was silenced a few seconds later as Cenon's scythe separated its head. The inquisitor's body dissolved quickly.

Velsana had charged at the left wrathguard in the meantime and fought against it with Selania. Gnal had thrown a few bombs at the second wrathguard and made it pretty angry. The demon ran towards him but Alison's wrathguard, which was one head smaller than its race member, and Gori were keeping it busy and prevented it from coming closer.

Velsana blocked the demon's first two strikes and then dodged the third at the last moment. Selania took a huge swing and crushed the demon's left kneecap with her hammer. The demon cried out in pain but managed to knock the human away with a strong punch. Selania landed on the ground and got up quickly.

Velsana duck beneath the demon's next swing, burying the blade of her left axe in the demon's hip. Green blood flowed out of the gaping wound as she pulled the axe out and executed a strike with her other axe, cutting off the wrathguard's left hand.

The demon roared loudly and tried to hit her with its other sword but its other arm was cut off by Cenon before it was able to do that. Vissia jumped behind the demon and rammed her daggers in the backs of its knees. She pulled them out and jumped to the side as the demon began to fall after it had been hit by a massive shadow bolt. The demon fell, lots of blood flowed out of the big hole in its chest. Gnal looked around, making sure that the spell Talu had cast before the battle was still active. The wind barrier which was wrapped around them was still intact and absorbed all noises.

No demon outside the barrier had heard the screams of demons or the sounds of battle. They had no idea what had happened. They couldn't know that the three demons had been killed. The group did that with every small demon group until they came to the end of the steep path which ended in a more or less even area. The ground was as dead as the ground in the area they had just left, the few dead trees were the only proofs that vegetation had once existed in this area. There was a small fel polluted lake around which orange and black spiders were crawling.

To her right was a fel green tower that was shaped like the head of a mace. The group could see a large demon through the huge entrance but that demon didn't match the description Cenon had given them. It was a huge wrathguard with two swords which blades were engulfed in fel flames. The demon was double the size of an average wrathguard and seemed pretty powerful but it was not the demon they were looking for.

The group didn't hesitate to follow the path to the left and crossed a few spiders and other demons. Aransi which were also known as broodmothers. These arachnid demons were pretty tall and ugly. They stood on two legs, had long wings and huge claws. Their poison was known to be very deadly, so the group was glad they didn't have to fight them. They met more of these broodmothers as they followed the path but none of them noticed them due to the invisible spell.

They spotted huge brown-orange spider eggs that laid in ponds filled with fel green water which had more similarities to slime than to water. Huge spiderwebs could be found everywhere in this area. Spiders were crawling over the ground or over the webs, looking for prey. Vissia was not the only one who felt uncomfortable near these spider creatures, so she was glad that they left the area quickly and came to the next area.

Bones were scattered all over the floor. Gnawed-off bones. Lots of felhounds were in this place. The smell of death stung in their noses but the smell of fel was also very strong and disturbing. There was a huge wrathguard that was walking around this place with several felhounds as its companions.

Their eyes widened as they realized that the tower, they had seen from afar, was not a tower that was standing on the ground. It was a huge battleship that was floating vertically above the island. It was made out of a dark green material which was very firm and wouldn't break that easily. Everyone was wondering why one of the Legion's battleships was floating there but they knew it was very unlikely that they would find out the reason for that. The Legion was planning something and it was nothing good.

They knew the felhounds would notice them if they would come too close to them and there were too many of them to fight them. Fortunately, they didn't have to walk through this area because there was also a steep path to their left which allowed them to avoid this horrible area. They followed the path, passing two wrathguards who were patrolling.

The group came to a fel river around which dozens of imps were standing. These tricksters might be small but that didn't mean they weren't deadly. A lone imp might be weak but in larger groups, they can pose a big threat which shouldn't be underestimated. The imps didn't notice the group's presence, so they were able to jump over the river at its thinnest spot. They passed the big imp mother that was swimming in the fel riverand came to a massive building which was made out of the same material as the battleship.

They couldn't know that this building was a soul engine whose purpose was to power the battleship with harvested souls. Red-skinned eredar and wrathguards guarded the building. Most of the eredar were females and spellcasters. The building had similarities to a pavilion. There were no walls, meaning they could enter it from all sides.

They spotted three eredar who were standing around a hole out of which a ray of fel energy came out and shot through the hole in the ceiling. The ray shot through the hole in the second level and then ended eventually. The eredar were performing their foul fel magic which seemed to empower the ray.

The second level was supported by seven pillars, three of them were much thicker and even accessible. Inside these three supporting pillars stood more eredar who were casting spells. The group knew that whatever the eredar were doing was nothing good. They knew it was not their task to kill them, especially because they would be replaced sooner or later.

Nevertheless, Cenon gave the order to kill the demons in the building. They split up and sneaked to the eredar. The female eredar to which Vissia had sneaked was one head taller than her but that didn't bother the rogue. She grabbed the female's long black hair and pulled her head down, ramming her dagger in her throat. She pressed her hand on her mouth, preventing that she could scream, warn the other demons that way, or cast a spell as she pushed her dagger deeper in her neck. She watched as the eredar got weaker and weaker until the last sign of life had left her. The demon's body dissolved quickly.

She turned around and checked her surroundings, noticing that the other eredar were gone. Her gaze fell on Velsana who was fighting with Cenon against one of the wrathguards that had been standing around the building. She joined them and killed the demon eventually.

Seven wrathguards remained. They were tougher than expected and even managed to hurt some members of the group but no member died while all wrathguards were dispatched eventually. Gori and Vendera took care of the wounded while the rest dealt with the few eredar on the second floor.

Half an hour later, everyone was on the second floor which had been cleared in the meantime. Cenon stood in front of a floating fel green crystal and regarded it curiously.

"What is this?" asked Velsana as she stepped to him.

"I'm not sure but I think it can bring us to the battleship."

"How certain are you?"

"Ninety percent. It's a teleporting crystal. A demon in Lord Illidan's service told me how they are created and how they work."

"Seems we have no other choice than using it. The commander is not here so she has to be on the battleship," explained Cenon.

"We have no idea how many demons are there," said Vissia, sounding worried.

"You are right about that but we have no other choice than going there. We went so far already. We can't go back. We have to take the risk and hope the invisible spell will still last after the teleportation," responded the demon hunter.

Velsana looked at Vissia, noticing the worry in her eyes. She didn't hesitate to take her hand and squeeze it softly. "Don't worry, babe. We got this."

Staring into her lover's silver glowing eyes had a positive effect on the rogue. She calmed down and was less worried than before.

"Just remain close to me and I will protect you, babe."

Vissia nodded. "I will."

Cenon cleared his throat. "We should go. Is everyone ready?" He let his gaze wander from group member to group member, receiving nods from them. He looked at Sanlara who nodded again and began to cast a familiar spell. The group became invisible again and Cenon told everyone to put their hands on him or on those who touched him. They did as they were told. Cenon didn't hesitate to put his hands on the crystal and began to mutter phrases in Eredun, the native tongue of the demons.

He was a demon hunter so he spoke the language clearly. Knowing the enemy was very important for a demon hunter and that included being able to understand, write and speak their language. Most of the times they needed it to interrogate captured demons or communicate with those demons who were serving Illidan and his Illidari. Cenon spoke it perfectly and he knew exactly what he had to say to activate the crystal.

A few minutes passed in which nothing happened but then the crystal started to glow. The group found themselves in another location a few moments later. They were in the middle of a room which walls and floor were dark green. There was no furniture and the only demons in the room were two wrathguards that guarded the room's exit at the opposite side.

The group walked through the room, passed the wrathguards as they stepped through the exit and came into a long corridor. Demons were patrolling through the corridor but they didn't spot them. The invisibility spell was still working. The group reached the end of the corridor and entered the bordering room. The room was totally empty.

Vissia blinked in surprise as she suddenly found herself in another, much larger room. For some reason, she had been brought to this room but not only her. Cenon, Sanlara, Alison and Velsana were also here and were as surprised as she was. They had no idea how they had come in this room nor did they know where the rest of the group was.

Unlike the previous room, this one was not empty. In the middle of the circular room stood a throne on which a creature sat casually. Her skin was red, green glowing tattoos could be found on her beautiful face. Her eyes were fel green, black huge and bent horns came out of her forehead. She wore a massive fel green armour which was decorated by lots of dark green crystals. Her long ears were the only proof that she had once been an elf before she had been corrupted by the Burning Legion.

Next to the throne stood a mace which was made out of a dark green material and was six feet and five inches tall. Vissia had no doubt that she was the commander they were looking for. She wore the armour Cenon had described and her weapon was a mace just as Cenon had said.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," the former night elf said and leaned forward, regarding the four night elves and the human curiously."

"You knew that we were coming?" Sanlara asked irritated.

"I noticed your presence since you set foot on Faronaar. Your spell may have been strong enough to hide you from the sight of my minions but it couldn't hide you from me. I watched your every move," the commander responded.

"Why didn't you send your minions after us?" asked Velsana.

A smile appeared on the commander's lips. "I wanted to know how far you would get."

"You knew that we were coming but do you also know why we are here?" asked Cenon and drew his scythe from his back.

"I do. You want to kill me but I have to disappoint you in this matter. I'm playing in a different league. You won't be able to defeat me which means I have to kill you but I don't want to do that. That's why I'm offering to join us. I spare your pitiful lives if you agree to serve the Burning Legion."

"Never," hissed Velsana.

The commander gave her an amused grin. "I expected that. You lost your mother during the first invasion and you swore to avenge her. Joining us wouldn't be an option for you."

Velsana's eyes were widened in surprise, her lips were parted and her mouth was slightly opened. She was surprised that the demon knew about that. "How do you know?" Velsana asked after she had managed to catch herself.

The commander chuckled. "You told me that once."

Confusion was reflected by Velsana's face. She noticed Vissia looking at her who was having a similar expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

The commander didn't respond to her and looked at Vissia instead. "What's wrong, little rogue? I guess you are also wondering why I know about the reason why your lover wants to destroy the Legion by every means. Seems she never told you about me," she responded amused.

Vissia's gaze fell on the warrior who was even more confused than before. "What are you talking about?" asked Velsana.

"Seems you forgot me...Too bad."

"I never met you before," responded Velsana and regarded the commander with narrowed eyes. She regarded her closely, trying to find out if she had seen her before or if she had seen anyone who looked similar to her. No bell rang. She had no idea who that demon was. She was sure she had never seen her before.

"To your defence, I have looked a lot different the last time we met," said the commander. She raised her left hand, waited a few moments and then snapped her fingers. She looked different suddenly.

Her hair was no longer fel green but light purple, her skin was light purple too and her eyes were dark purple. She was smaller and no tattoos could be seen on her face. She wore a beautiful green dress and a necklace around her neck. She looked like a night elf and no longer like a demon that had once been a night elf. "The last time we met I looked like this," explained the commander.

Velsana couldn't trust her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that woman. Thousands of years had passed since the last time she had seen her but she could still recognize her. She would never forget that face.

"Alyssa?" she asked irritated.

The corners of the commander's lips formed a satisfied grin. "That's me, babe. It has been a long time."

"You know that woman?" asked Vissia, sounding irritated.

Velsana nodded.

"Who is she?" asked the rogue. Velsana's gaze rested on her lover for a few moments before it shifted to Alyssa. "That's Alyssa Dawnspeaker. An old friend of mine."

"Felspeaker. My name is Alyssa Felspeaker. I renamed myself when I joined the Legion," explained the demon. "And we weren't just friends. Stop lying to your girl." Alyssa looked at Vissia. "I was her first love." She smirked as noticed the surprise in the rogue's blue eyes. "As I expected, she didn't tell you. Oh oh... Apparently, you two have something to talk about."

"No, we haven't," said Vissia. "First of all, I don't believe anything that comes out of your traitorous mouth. Second, even if that would be true, it doesn't matter. I'm not that type of a woman who is jealous of the women before me. I'm not falling for your attempts to stir us up against each other, demon."

"Damn. Was worth a try," Alyssa responded casually and looked at Velsana. "What do you have to say, babe?"

"First of all, don't call me that. You may have been my first love but that was thousands of years ago. You left me and never returned. I never heard from you again. I thought you were dead. Now I'm wishing you had really died."

"As you can see, I am alive," Alyssa said and snapped again. Horns grew out of her head, she became taller and the colours of her skin, hair and eyes changed. She wore her armour again and grew until she was ten feet tall. "I just look different. The fel made me stronger but changed my appearance in return."

"You are ugly," hissed Velsana.

Alyssa chuckled but didn't say anything in response.

"How could you just leave me and join the Legion."

Alyssa chuckled again. "I didn't join the Legion when I disappeared. I disappeared because my master had a new task for me."

Velsana's eyes widened as she realized what Alyssa wanted to say with that. "You worked for the Burning Legion the whole time?"

"Exactly."

"So everything about you was a lie?"

"Exactly."

"And about us?"

"You were nothing but a tool for me. I just used you to kill time while I was waiting for my next mission. You meant nothing to me."

Velsana was stunned. She couldn't believe what Alyssa had just said. She couldn't believe she had meant nothing to her. They had been together for three years before Alyssa had disappeared from one day to another. Alyssa had been her first love, the first woman who had really cared for her. And now she had just found out that everything about her and their relationship had been a lie. She had meant nothing to Alyssa. She had been nothing more than a tool. A toy.

Velsana was shocked but she was not only that. She was speechless and angry. Angry that she had been fooled around for three years. She had loved Alyssa and mourned her presumed death. She had needed years to get over her death, years in which she had not been very happy. She hadn't had any luck with the women she had been together with in the past millennia. All of her other relationships had failed. All of them hadn't lasted longer than five years.

Her relationship with Vissia was the only exception. It was the longest she ever had and the healthiest one. She knew Vissia for sixty years. She was an honest soul. She would never toy with her and would never take advantage of her. Vissia loved her and she loved Vissia the same way. The rogue was the best thing that happened in her life. She knew she could trust her. She could trust her with her life. The rogue would never betray her. She was her whole world. All she needed was Vissia. As long as she had her, she was fine.

Velsana averted her gaze and looked at her girlfriend who stood next to her and held her hand while regarding her worriedly. "Are you okay, Vel?"

Velsana stared into her eyes and nodded, putting a strand of purple hair behind Vissia's ear. "I'm fine, honey."

Vissia nodded and let go off her hand, looking at the demon who was regarding her curiously. "Are you two love-birds finally ready?"

"What do you want?" hissed Velsana.

"I want you to join the Legion."

"We will never do that," snarled Cenon.

The demon's gaze fell on the demon hunter. "I didn't talk to you, hunter. Shut up. I was talking to Velsana and her girl."

Alyssa looked back at Velsana and Vissia. "Do you seriously believe you can stop us? There is no way mortal weaklings like you can stop the Burning Legion. You will die sooner or later if you keep fighting us and that would be a shame. Such a waste of great talent. I offer you to join us and be on the winning side when Azeroth falls in the hands of Lord Sargeras.

Velsana didn't need to think twice about her answer. "No."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowed. "NO?" she roared out.

Velsana's expression remained strict, her narrowed eyes still rested on the demon. "I will never join you. You said yourself that you know the reason why I want to destroy the Burning Legion by any means. I would spit on my mother's grave if I would join you. I loved my mother. I don't remember much of her but I still know after ten thousand years that I loved her more than anything else. I will never join you, demon. Never."

Alyssa was not amused. "Fine. If that's your final decision then I have no other choice than to kill you," she said and got up from her throne. She picked her mace up and whirled it around, looking at the four night elves and the human. "Who of you fools wants to die first?"

Nobody answered. They drew their weapons and made themselves ready for a fight. Sanlara started to cast spells so did Alison. Her wrathguard stood in front of her and will protect her in case Alyssa would attack her first. Alyssa came closer to the group, swinging her mace demonstratively. She did that to scare her opponents but she was not successful. None of them was afraid of her and that pissed her off.

Sanlara's fireball and Alison's shadow bolt hit her but did no damage at all because they had been absorbed by a barrier that was wrapped around the demon's body. The barrier absorbed another spell but then dissolved, so Alyssa was hit by an ice blast which froze her feet to the floor. But the ice didn't keep her for too long.

She managed to get free quickly and rushed towards the mage. Cenon and Velsana charged at her but they were knocked away by a shock wave, cast by the demon. Vissia allowed the wrathguard to pick her up and throw her in the air so that she could ram her daggers in Alyssa's unprotected neck but the demon bashed her away with the back of her hand, causing that she landed far away from her.

Velsana shouted her lover's name, her hammering heart slowed down a little as the rogue got up and ran towards her. Alyssa tried to hit Cenon with her mace but the demon hunter jumped to the side and execute a swing with his scythe, damaging the demon's armour that covered her left upper thigh. The armour was so firm that not even Velsana's axes were able to cut through the material with one strike. She had damaged the piece of armour that covered her other upper thigh but it was still intact and protected the demon' upper thigh.

Even the armour that protected the back of her knees was too firm for the weapons of the mortals. Vissia's daggers didn't manage to pierce through the material that seemed to bethinner than the rest of the armour. One of her daggers splintered but the other was still usable. Vissia got enough distance to the demon and avoided getting hit by her feet. Alyssa turned around and tried to squash her with her mace but the rogue managed to dodge it because she was pretty fast due to her light armour.

Vissia's successful dodges frustrated the demon. Alyssa raised her left hand, muttered a few words and created a fel fireball which she threw at the rogue. The fireball nearly hit the petite night elf who had only managed to avoid it at the last moment because of pure luck. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened if she would have gotten hit by the spell. Her wounds would have been fatal, she was sure of that.

Alyssa snarled and began to cast another spell but she was interrupted as a shadow bolt and an arcane shot exploded on her chest, making her stagger backwards. The armour was damaged but not destroyed enough that any piece of skin was revealed. The armour was firmer than the group had expected. Only the demon's head was unprotected but it was difficult to hit because it was small compared to the rest of her body. Hitting her chest was much easier for the spellcasters.

Another arcane blast and a fel fireball hit the demon in the chest, causing that cracks appeared on her upper body armour. Alyssa roared out angrily and stomped her feet on the floor, causing it to tremble heavily. Those who stood around her lost their balance for a short moment which Alyssa used to kick them away. Cenon and Velsana landed on the floor but the demon didn't attack them. She charged towards Sanlara who got away at the last moment due to instant teleportation. The demon would have reached her and most likely killed her if she wouldn't have reacted so quickly.

Alyssa snarled and ran towards the warlock who was closer to her than the mage. The wrathguard ran towards her but she swung her mace and crushed the demon. A loud scream escaped the smaller demon's lips before it died and its body was pulled back to the Twisting Nether.

Velsana, Vissia and Cenon approached the demon from behind but Alyssa made a large leap and landed not far away from the human. She blocked the fel fireball with her mace and sprinted towards the warlock whose face reflected anger. A painful scream escaped Alison's lips as her body grew in size and lots of hair came out of her skin. Her head deformed, her legs and arms grew and her hands turned to claws. Her transformation didn't take too long so that she was still able to jump to the side and avoided getting crushed by the former night elf's weapon.

The worgen dodged her next attack and jumped on Alyssa, burying her sharp teeth in the demon's neck. Alyssa cried out in pain, dropped her mace and tried to remove the worgen but Alison was tougher than expected. Her teeth were deep in her neck so that it took the demon a lot of effort to remove her and fling her away. Alison had lost three teeth in the process but her attack had been successful. There was a deep, yawing wound in Alyssa's neck out of which green blood was flowing out.

Alyssa had to press one hand on her neck to slow down the bleeding, meaning she was only able to use one hand to fight. She picked up her mace and tried to crush the worgen but she was too fast and jumped away at the last moment. Cenon, Velsana and Vissia reached her and started to attack her, damaging her armour more and more. Sanlara cast spells at her, trying to break her upper body armour. More and more cracks appeared in the corselet but it didn't break.

"You are really annoying me, mortal weaklings," shouted Alyssa and stomped her feet on the floor, creating a shock wave that knocked everyone around her away. Vissia hit her head hard on the floor as she landed, causing her to lose consciousness. Velsana got up and rushed to her lover, lifted her upper body up and checked if she was still alive. She calmed down a little as she found her pulse. "She is still alive," she said to Sanlara who had just come to her. Velsana tried to wake her up but it didn't work.

"We have to put her near the entrance and fight the demon on the other side of the room. We have to prevent that Alyssa reaches her and kills her," said the mage.

Alison came to them. "Do we have a plan?"

"We need to break her armour and then hit her until she dies. Hitting her head is nearly impossible."

Velsana picked up Vissia and laid her in front of the wall near the entrance, rushing back to the group. "Alyssa is not unbeatable. Alison proved that. We just have to hurt that bitch pretty hard and hit her until she dies."

"Sounds like a good plan," responded Cenon and smiled.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT ME FOOLS!" shouted Alyssa and raised her mace, muttering words in Eredun. A portal appeared in the ceiling out of which an infernal and two wrathguards fell. They landed on the floor and looked at Alyssa who ordered them to attack her foes.

Cenon concentrated his power, his tattoos started to glow brighter, his body grew in size and his skin became black. Wings came out of his back, his horns grew and his feet changed to hooves. He had just transformed into his demon form.

"Let's deal with the minions first and then attack her. Sanlara and Alison have to make sure she doesn't summon more demons. Don't stop shooting spells at her." His voice was much deeper and sounded demonic.

Velsana charged at the left wrathguard, blocked his massive axe with her battle-axes and then duck beneath the next attack, cutting off its left leg within the same movement. The demon cried out and was unable to react in time. She cut off his other leg, beheading him as he fell. The demon was dead before its body hit the ground and dissolved a moment later.

She turned to the other wrathguard and duck beneath his sword swing, burying one of her axes right between its legs while she cut off its sword hand with her other axe. She dispatched the wrathguard quickly and checked her surroundings.

Cenon was fighting the infernal which was twice his size. He had the upper hand and caused many injuries to the infernal but the fel construct still stood. It had managed to hit the demon hunter a couple of times but the demon hunter was still as agile as before. His fresh injuries didn't bother him at all. He continued to fight and rammed the blade of his scythe through the infernal's head eventually. The infernal's body dropped to the floor and laid there for a few moments before it dissolved.

Velsana and Cenon rushed over to Alyssa who was hiding behind a barrier she had erected to block the spells that flung at her. She had to feed mana to the barrier to keep it active, so she hadn't been able to do anything else in the meantime.

The warrior and the demon hunter managed to surpass the barrier and charged at the demon who picked up her mace and swung it. They avoided the demon's weapon but not her left foot which sent them flying. They landed hard on the ground and were stunned for a few moments before they could get up slower than before.

Wings grew out of Alyssa's back and she rose in the air, casting a shock wave to knock everyone away. Alison got up the fastest and had begun to cast a spell as the demon's gaze fell on her. Alyssa snarled and dove down, grabbing the warlock and lifting her up in the air. The worgen flailed around wildly, hurting the demon with her sharp claws but these injuries didn't bother the demon.

"You are tiring me, beast," she cried out and rose to the ceiling, flinging the worgen on the ground with all her strength. A loud cry and the sound of breaking bones were hearable but then the worgen became silent quickly. Velsana didn't need to go to the warlock to know that she was dead. A huge pool of blood appeared beneath the broken body in the middle of the room.

Velsana's eyes were narrowed and reflected pure anger as she stared at the demon whose face reflected amusement. "What's wrong, Velsana? Are you angry that your little friend died? She didn't have to die if you and your group would have joined the Legion. But you decided against it. It's your fault."

"No, it's not," hissed Cenon. "First of all, I'm in charge of this group, so I make the decisions that involve the group. Second, no one is allowed to decide who joins which faction. This decision must be made by each individual." His gaze fell on Velsana. "Don't listen to her. Don't allow to get manipulated by that traitor. The only wrong decision we can make is to join the Burning Legion. There are no other wrong decisions."

Velsana nodded. "I know, Cenon." She looked at Alyssa. "I'm not listening to your lies, Alyssa. I'll end you for using me like a toy. I'll kill you for working with those who want to destroy our world."

Soft laughter escaped Alyssa's lips. "Nice joke, Velsana. You have seen how powerful I am. You have seen how easily I killed your friend. There is no way you can kill me. I only give you this chance one more time. Join me. Or die."

Velsana didn't need to think twice about her response. "Never."

Alyssa's eyes narrowed. "Seems I have no other choice than killing you. What a waste. You have so much potential and you are so beautiful. You and your lover would have been a great addition to my harem. Maybe I kill you and then bring you back. Sounds like a good plan, don't you think?"

Velsana didn't respond to the demon's taunts. She held her battle-axes in her hands and came closer, her narrowed eyes rested on the demon. Cenon was right behind her and Sanlara was already preparing a powerful spell. Velsana waited until the mage shot the spell. Alyssa avoided it as expected but was distracted for a short moment, so Velsana took advantage and jumped to the demon and swung her axes, breaking through her upper body armour.

Green blood flowed out of the long and deep cut in Alyssa's upper body, an angry snarl escaped her lips. Alyssa was not amused. She was furious that her favourite corselet had been destroyed. She swung her mace three times, hitting Velsana with the last swing.

Velsana landed on the floor, her upper body armour was totally destroyed and she could feel that some of her ribs were broken. She felt a sharp pain in her upper body whenever she drew was bleeding and her head hurt pretty badly. Cenon cried out her name and charged at the commander but Alyssa cast a spell, rooting him in place. She snapped with her fingers, smiling widely as Sanlara's body was wrapped in ice.

Alyssa's gaze fell on Cenon. "Your little friends are unable to fight which means only we are left, demon hunter."

Cenon gritted his teeth but didn't respond to her. He watched her closely, preparing himself to avoid her next attack. But Alyssa didn't attack him, instead, she looked at Velsana who was regarding her with narrowed eyes. "I'm not defeated yet, traitor," she hissed and got up slowly, biting her bottom lip hard to prevent any painful noise from escaping her lips.

Alyssa snorted amused. "You know what is funny, Velsana?"

Velsana raised an eyebrow. "What?" she pressed through gritted teeth.

"Your mother said the exact same words before she died." A pleased grin appeared on her lips as she saw Velsana's facial features derail. Shock was written all over her face but it was quickly replaced by anger. "That's a lie," she shouted. "You only say it to provoke me and lead me to attack you. I'm not listening to your lies."

Alyssa shrugged. "Believe me or not, I don't care. That won't change the fact that it was me who killed your mother during the First Invasion. She fought bravely but she was no match for me after I consumed my first fel portion. She died to protect Tyrande Whisperwind, my main target. If your mother wouldn't have held me up, I would have killed the High Priestess of Elune and her husband. But thanks to that whore, I didn't manage to fulfil my task."

Fury was reflected by Velsana's eyes. "Don't you dare to insult my mother, you filthy demon bitch."

Alyssa smiled amused. "And what if I don't stop? What will you do then, Velsana? You are powerless against me. Even with the help of your demon hunter, you won't be able to beat me. But don't worry, you will see your mother soon in the afterlife. But you won't have much time to speak to her. I will bring you back and make you a loyal servant of the Burning Legion." Alyssa lifted her mace again. "Give my regards to your cock-sucking whore of a mother and tell her it was a pleasure to me to kill her whore of a daughter."

Velsana was ready to charge at Alyssa. She wanted to kill her so badly for many reasons but toying with her and insulting her mother were the main reasons she wanted to see her dead. Alyssa deserved to die and Velsana wanted nothing more than chop off her horned head.

But Cenon held her off. He stepped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder, preventing that she could jump on the demon and commit suicide that way. There was no way she would be able to defeat that demon while being so furious. She would only get herself killed because she wouldn't think about her actions and just run into the demon without paying attention to her opponent's movements and actions.

Cenon succeeded in calming Velsana and preventing her from losing her life for no reason. Velsana stepped away and gave him a thankful nod. Her gaze landed on Alyssa who was regarding the two night elves with an amused smile on her lips. "I'm tired of this," the demon said. "Let's end this quickly."

Alyssa lifted her hand, focusing power to cast a deadly spell as the floor shook suddenly. But not only the floor, but the walls had also shaking. Surprise was reflected by Alyssa's face. "What the..."

The walls and the floor shook again, stronger this time. A loud bang was hearable. Something had exploded. Another explosion shook the floor and the walls, this time it was so strong that everyone lost their balance and landed onto the ground. Even Alyssa.

"What's happening," Alyssa cried out as she got up. She turned her head, her eyes widened as she noticed the huge hole in the left wall. Six creatures stepped through the hole. Six creatures Cenon and Velsana knew very well. Gori, Gnal, Selania, Vendera and Talu were unharmed but their armour and clothes were covered with demon blood. It seemed that they had a tough fight behind them. Talu's earth elemental carried a large and green spiked sphere. It was a bomb they found in one of the rooms they had cleared.

Talu gave the elemental the signal to throw the bomb at the surprised demon. The bomb exploded and heavily injured the demon who was still able to stand. Gnal threw some of his bombs at her and Selania and Gori charged at Alyssa and attacked her. Vendera rushed over to Velsana and cast a few healing spells on her, then she went to Vissia and made sure she was alright. Talu managed to free Sanlara from her icy prison within a few minutes.

"What happened? Where have you been?" asked Velsana.

"We were suddenly in a room full of demons and had to fight our way through corridors full of demons before we finally reached this room. We found lots of bombs in the ship's arsenal and used it to damage its core and its drive. We don't have much time. We need to get out quickly because the ship will explode soon," responded Talu.

"I doubt Alyssa will allow us to escape. She will do anything to prevent me from casting a teleportation spell."

"That's why I will keep her busy while you evacuate everyone," said Cenon. "I will hold her up as long as possible."

The eyes of Velsana, Talu and Sanlara widened. "What?" they asked in unison.

"You can't be serious," said Velsana, doubt was reflected by her face. "You are going to die if you fight her alone."

"All of us are going to die if we don't get out of here. Someone has to stay and make sure Alyssa won't leave the ship before it explodes. If we allow her to escape, our efforts and sacrifices were for nothing. Alison died in vain if we don't kill Alyssa. It is our mission to kill her. She will die and this battleship will also be destroyed. We will achieve more than we had wanted to achieve if we succeed."

Velsana wanted to protest but Sanlara covered her mouth with her hand, silencing her. "We appreciate your sacrifice, Cenon. I wish there was a solution where you didn't have to die. If there would be a way to guarantee your survival, we would choose it but we have no other choice than to accept your offer. Not everyone has to die today. You will not be forgotten, Cenon Nightstar. Our people, the Alliance and even the Horde will remember your sacrifice. They will remember your selfless act of sacrifice."

Cenon nodded. "I only ask you for one favour."

"Go ahead," said Sanlara.

"Search my sister and tell her what happened. Her name is Venara. Tell her I love her and I will always watch over her from the afterlife."

Sanlara removed her hand from Velsana's mouth and started to cast a teleportation spell. "We will. You have my word."

Cenon looked at Velsana, noticing the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Don't cry, Velsana. You fought bravely today. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you, especially when we take down her murderer."

Velsana nodded and hugged him quickly. "You will not be forgotten."

Cenon didn't say anything in response. The corners of his lips formed a small smile as spread out his wings, rose in the air and flew to Alyssa who had been injured and weakened by the two paladins, the gnome and the earth elemental. Cenon gave them the order to retreat and they obeyed without hesitating for too long. They went to Sanlara who had almost completed her spell.

Velsana carried her still unconscious lover in her arms while the earth elemental carried Alison's corpse. The eyes of the group members rested on Cenon who fought fiercely against the weakened demon. All of them knew he wouldn't win this fight in the long run but he didn't have to. The bombs Gnal and the other had planted will take care of the commander and destroy her with the battleship.

More explosions shook the floor and the walls, signalizing the group that the ship would explode soon. An extremely loud bang was hearable the moment Sanlara completed the spell and teleported them out.

They appeared in Illidari Stand and the first thing they saw was the explosion of the battleship, whose remains fell on the island, destroyed the soul engine and killed many demons which were scattered all over the island. The group mourned the deaths of Cenon and Alison. They died like heroes. They have given their lives to weaken the Burning Legion. They have sacrificed their lives to protect Azeroth. They will not be forgotten.

The group had lost two of their comrades but they had succeeded and that was all that mattered. Alyssa Felspeaker was dead, her battleship was destroyed and a large portion of her forces had been killed as well. The group hadn't expected that they would make it out alive. They had thought they would die that day but they didn't. Not all of them died.

Eight of the ten members survived. They succeeded and would continue to give everything to stop the Burning Legion from destroying their home. They wouldn't stop fighting until the Burning Legion would be defeated. They will protect their home by any means no matter what it will cost.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velsana and Vissia enjoy themselves and make love. 
> 
> Warning! This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Birds twittered, leaves flew through the air, carried by the wind which was pretty slow compared to the previous days. The sun was shining, the weather was warm. Too warm for Vissia's liking. She was not used to the warm temperatures. Normally, the days in Darkshore were not as warm as today. She was curious why the weather was so much warmer than usual but she didn't expect to get an answer. All she could do was to find a way to deal with the heat.

At this very moment, she sat on a bench beneath a tall tree in the backyard of her house. She was sweating even though she sat in the huge shadow of the tree. She could go inside the house if she wanted but she knew that things wouldn't get better if she would do that. The temperature inside the house was not much cooler than the temperature outside. There was nothing she could do except for drinking a lot of water or other refreshing liquids.

She wore thin clothes which didn't cover much of her body. Wearing long clothes would only make things worse. Her pants were short, her shirt only reached to her navel so that her abdominal scar could be seen. It was not an ugly scar but it wasn't beautiful either.

Vissia had gotten used to it and she didn't feel ashamed to show it. She was a fighter who fought for the safety of those who were important to her, of her people and of the Alliance. Receiving scars during battles was nothing extraordinary. She had attended numerous duels, fights and battles in her life and she was sure many more battles will occur in the future.

The Burning Legion had been defeated several months ago, peace prevailed between the Horde and the Alliance but Vissia was sure that it would not last forever. Either the Alliance and the Horde will fight each other again one day or a new threat would appear out of nowhere. She was certain that the peace would end one day.

All she could hope for was that it wouldn't end so soon. She had fought for hundreds of years in which she had been away from home most of the time. She didn't remember the last time her people had peace longer than a couple of years. Every time she had thought they were finally at peace, something had happened.

She doubted that the freshly established peace would last longer than a few years. At least that was better than nothing. She didn't say no to a few years she could spend with her lover without having to fight but she was not sure if she could enjoy it as much as she wanted to. She always feared the peace would end suddenly and the Alliance would be at war again. She prayed to Elune every single day and asked her to make the peace endure much longer. She hoped that Elune was listening to her prays.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she returned to reality, realizing that she had been lost in thoughts. She turned her head to check her surroundings, noticing that nothing had changed. The sun was still shining and the birds were still twittering. She guessed that it was around midday when she checked the position of the sun. She exhaled loudly, leaning her head against the tree. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the quiet sounds of nature.

These sounds were pleasant to hear and didn't disturb her in the slightest. She loved nature, just like all elves. Besides their long and pointed ears, the love for nature was the only common ground of all elven races. The kaldorei, quel'dorei, sin'dorei, shal'dorei and the ren'dorei were so different from each other. The colours of their skin were different and the sizes of their bodies too. The shal'dorei and the kaldorei were much taller than the other races. The sin'dorei, the ren'dorei and the quel'dorei were on average at least one head smaller than their ancestors.

Vissia listened to these sounds for a while, enjoying the harmony. This harmony was eventually disturbed by footsteps which were not too quiet but not too loud either. Vissia opened her eyes, expecting to see her girlfriend in similar clothes than hers. She blushed when she noticed that Velsana's clothes were not similar to hers.

She wore something unexpected. A green bikini which was way too sexy to be considered as a normal bikini. It could also be considered as the type of underwear which would only be used in the bedroom.

The rogue couldn't help but blush when she let her gaze shamelessly wander over the warrior's body. Velsana's purple skin was covered by beads of sweat which made her muscular body looking much sexier than it already was. The warrior had her multi-coloured hair tied to a ponytail, which was also unusual. The warrior usually wore her hair loose just like Vissia. Velsana's full purple lips formed a teasing smirk when she noticed that the smaller woman was staring at her.

"Do you like what you see?" Velsana asked. Her voice sounded slightly erotic. Another way to tease her girlfriend.

The rogue nodded. "I do. I'm just..."

Velsana stopped in front of her lover and tilted her head. She rose an eyebrow and gave the purple-haired woman a curious look. "What do you wanted to say?"

"I'm just surprised that you are wearing a bikini. Have you planned to go to the beach today?"

Velsana leaned forward and put a hand on Vissia's cheek. "As much as I like going to the beach, I don't think it's a good idea. The beaches will be overcrowded for sure."

"You might be right about this."

"Besides, I know you don't like being watched when we make out."

The pure thought about tasting Velsana's lips made Vissia blush. Now that her lover mentioned it, she couldn't stop thinking about kissing her lover. These thoughts made her skin tingle a little with excitement.

"You would want to make out with me on the beach?"

"Not necessarily on the beach. The place doesn't matter as long as I can kiss you."

"Well, you can kiss me here."

Velsana didn't need to be told twice. She sat down next to her lover and put a hand beneath her chin, pulling her head closer so that she was able to press her lips on Vissia's. The rogue didn't hesitate to return the kiss, noticing that her heartbeat quickened. Velsana's lips were so soft and pleasant that she wouldn't mind kissing them forever. Unfortunately for her, they had to part after a few minutes because both of them had run out of air.

They stared into each other's eyes when they drew breath and supplied their bodies with enough air. The warrior smirked when she put a strand of purple hair behind her lover's left ear.

"You haven't answered my question yet," said the rogue.

Velsana raised an eyebrow. "Which question?"

"I asked you why you are wearing a bikini."

"Why not? I don't see a reason why I shouldn't."

"People usually only wear bikinis when they go swimming."

"Don't you like my bikini?" Velsana asked curiously.

"No, I like it. It looks amazing. I'm just surprised that you wear it, that's it."

The taller woman caressed her lover's cheek. "I wear it because it looks good and I knew you would like it."

Vissia allowed her gaze to roam over Velsana's body. She could not deny how sexy she looked nor did she miss the way her own body reacted to this wonderful sight. She noticed the small amount of wetness between her legs and the soft tingling of her skin. She was not sure if her lover had noticed anything. She didn't know if her face could give Velsana any hints. She wondered what Velsana would do if she would be aware of the condition of her body. If only the warrior knew the effect her breath-taking appearance had on Vissia.

"Is something wrong?" the taller woman asked as she caressed her lover's left cheek.

Vissia shook her head. "No. I was just lost in thoughts, that's it."

Velsana smirked. "I wonder what you were thinking about."

"Not what you have in mind," replied Vissia without hesitation.

"How do you know what I have in mind?" Velsana asked mischievously.

"Well, you always think about the _one_ _thing_ ," Vissia replied.

The warrior grinned. "You are not wrong but..." She stopped speaking when she noticed a familiar creature approaching. It was a young cat with light brown fur and green eyes. Velsana noticed that her lover's attention had shifted from her to the newest member of their family. She didn't know why she felt a little jealous when Vissia lifted the cute animal up and put it on her lap. She had no reason to feel like that but she still did.

She shook her head and leaned back, watching the purple-haired elf petting the cat's tiny head. It was obvious that Vissia really enjoyed petting the cat and toying with her. The animal purred with contentment and stretched its legs out. Joy was reflected by Vissia's face, the corners of her lips formed a happy smile and her light blue eyes rested on the cat.

Velsana still remembered the face she had made when they had bought the cat who had not been older than a few days at that time. She still remembered how wide her eyes had been and how bright they had glowed when she had seen the cat for the first time.

Vissia loved their cat and so did Velsana. It had been her idea and she didn't regret loved to be the one who always had Vissia's full attention but she didn't mind sharing it with the cat. As long as no other person, who was not related to Vissia, had Vissia's attention, she had no reason to be jealous **.** She had no reason to be jealous of their cat Alura.

"What would I give to be Alura now," Velsana said jokingly after a while.

"You want to be a cat?" the rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

Soft laughter escaped Velsana's lips. "Of course not. But I would kill to be in her place. Getting caressed by you while sitting on your lap must feel great."

Vissia chuckled. "I don't know what's going on in Alura's mind but I think she likes it."

"Of course she does. Just look at her. She never behaves like this when I touch her."

"Maybe because you are a little rougher than I am."

Velsana raised an eyebrow. "Rough? I'm not rough."

"Well, sometimes you are without even noticing. You have the strength of a bear. Maybe that's your problem. It's not unlikely that you underestimate your physical power sometimes."

"Maybe." The frown on Velsana's face was replaced by a small grin when she brought her head to her lover's left ear. "But I never heard you complain about me being too rough. At least not in the bedroom."

Vissia's cheeks reddened and she lowered her gaze, making Velsana's grin bigger. Making her girlfriend blush was one of Velsana's most favourite activities. She loved to see Vissia's cheek redden because she always looked so cute that way. She loved to regard her when she blushed.

Velsana put her arm around her lover and pulled her closer. She put her free hand on the cat's back and petted it softly. Alura's fur was so soft that she couldn't stop running her fingers through it. Alura purred again, making Velsana smile.

"Looks like I'm not too rough. I can be gentle as you know," the warrior said to the rogue.

"I know you can. You are always gentle with me."

"But I can also be a bit rougher when you demand it," Velsana whispered.

Vissia didn't say anything in return. All she did was to stroke the cat's head while trying to hide her blush somehow. There was no way to hide it and there was nothing she could use to cover her face, so Velsana was able to see the blush. She said nothing about it and just continued to pet the cat while her other hand caressed Vissia's uncovered back.

Alura sat on Vissia's lap and allowed her owners to pet her until she had enough and hopped off the rogue's lap. Velsana didn't miss the small amount of disappointment in her lover's eyes. She was sure that Vissia would have loved to play with the cat much longer.

"Don't worry, Vis. She will return later," the woman with the multi-coloured hair said when she watched the cat running to the backyard door and use the cat door to enter the house.

"That's likely to happen."

"Now that no one sits on your lap, I can finally lay claim on it."

Vissia raised a brow. "You want to sit on my lip? Aren't you a bit too heavy for me? Don't take this as an insult but you are one head taller than me and much more muscular. I'm not as strong as I look like."

Velsana chuckled. "I might be forty pounds heavier than you but I'm sure you can still handle my weight. You are not as weak as you think. You are a very strong woman."

"Thank you, my love. Nevertheless, wouldn't it look like a little awkward when you would sit on my lap? Not to mention that I doubt you would sit comfortably. You won't fit on my lap because it is too small for you. If I would be as tall as you, you could sit on my lap without having problems or feeling uncomfortable."

"You are probably right. Too bad that my ass is too fat for your lap."

Vissia raised a brow. "Fat? Why do you say this? Your ass is not fat. It's well-formed and very sexy."

"So you like it?" the warrior asked playfully.

Vissia nodded. "I do. It's a feast to my eyes. It's just a shame that I rarely see it because you usually wear your armour when we are on a mission."

Velsana grinned. "Good for you that the Alliance is at peace at the moment."

The smaller woman nodded but said nothing in return. She looked into her lover's white eyes, smiling when Velsana returned her gaze. They said nothing while they stared at each other nor did they do anything. They loved staring at each other wordlessly. Despite they enjoyed what they were doing, they averted their gaze after a while.

Vissia didn't move but Velsana did. She shifted to the left, stretched her legs out and put her head on Vissia's lap. "I may not be able to sit on your lap but at least I can rest my head on it."

Vissia smiled when she ran her fingers through her lover's soft hair. The warrior's eyes were closed.

"Your hair feels so much better than Alura's fur."

Velsana smirked but remained silent. Vissia continued to toy with her hair but she also caressed her cheeks with her other hand. "Don't worry, Vel. You will always be my number one."

"I'm not worried at all. You love our cat but you love me more."

"You are right about that."

"I understand why you love cats so much. They are so cute, especially when they are young. And toying with them makes so much fun." The smirk on Velsana's face became dirtier. "I understand why you love pussies so much."

Vissia rolled her eyes. "And of course, you had to use this exact wording."

The warrior giggled. "Sorry, my love, but I had to say it. Especially because it is true."

"At least you didn't say any flat jokes this time."

"You mean like 'what do cat owners and lesbians have in common?'"

Vissia rolled her eyes again. "Yes."

"Do you want to know the answer?"

"I already know the answer, my love. Very funny."

Velsana smirked. "I love your pussy. And I don't mean the cat in this case."

The slight blush on Vissia's cheeks was unmistakable. She lowered her head and pressed her lips on Velsana's forehead. She pulled away after five seconds, staring into her lover's eyes when she caressed her cheeks with both hands.

"It's not even midday and you are already talking dirty to me," the rogue remarked.

"What can I say? I really like the way you look today. Your outfit...Is breath-taking. Hotpants and a cropped top look so good on you."

Vissia smiled. "Thank you, my dear. You look great too. You have no idea how I feel when I see you like this. The bikini you wear..." Vissia's voice became a bit quieter. "Makes me think about naughty things. You look so hot."

Velsana's grin became wider. "Tell me about these naughty things you think about."

Vissia blushed. "Do I have to?" she asked hesitantly.

Velsana's grin became wider once again. "Yes, my sweet little butterfly."

Vissia averted her gaze, her cheeks became much redder than before. "Well..."

Her lover raised an eyebrow. "Well?" she repeated curiously.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you. It's embarrassing."

Velsana caressed her lover's cheeks. "I would never judge you, no matter what you say. I hope you know that."

The other woman nodded. "I do."

"So?" the woman with the multi-coloured hair asked after a few moments.

A quiet sigh escaped Vissia's lips. "The sexy bikini you wear plus your sweating skin makes me very... aroused."

A victorious grin could be seen on the other woman's lips. "And? What about these thoughts you have?"

"I can't stop thinking about you wearing nothing at all."

Velsana's grin became wider. "Continue."

"And then I begin to wonder how you taste with your body covered in sweat. I begin to wish I could run my tongue over your skin and taste you."

"That sounds good to me," replied the warrior as she brought her hand to her lover's right ear. She ran her index finger along the whole length, noticing how it twitched under her touch. She reached the ear's tip and put it between her index finger and thumb. "The tip is stiff as I have expected. Seems you are indeed aroused."

Vissia said nothing in return nor did she blush. She just looked down at her girlfriend who was regarding her curiously. The teasing grin on her lips was unmistakable. She put her hand on the back of Vissia's head and brought it down while she lifted her upper body at the same time. They met halfway in a soft and passionate kiss which lasted for nearly three minutes. Velsana allowed her lover to take a few breaths before she sealed her lips back on hers, letting her tongue slip out of her mouth this time.

Velsana licked over Vissia's lips, who didn't hesitate to part them and give her access to her mouth that way. The taller woman's tongue began to explore the smaller woman's mouth without hesitation. Velsana had kissed her lover often enough to know her mouth like the back of her hand but she still loved to explore it every single time they kissed. She loved to lick every reachable spot.

She didn't need to wait for long to feel her lover's tongue in her own mouth. Vissia did the same Velsana did but just slower and with more hesitation. Even though they were together for so long, Vissia was still careful about every move she made. Velsana had the impression that Vissia feared that she would overstep. That would explain why she usually only did things Velsana had done before.

Usually, Vissia never initiated a tongue kiss. She initiated normal kisses but never deepened them. It was always Velsana who inserted her tongue first. Because of that, Velsana didn't expect Vissia to do the next step. She expected her to do nothing more than returning the tongue kiss. She didn't expect her to take the lead.

Therefore, Velsana was more than just surprised when she found the rogue's hand on her left breast. One of Velsana's eyebrows was raised, her eyes widened a little and her tongue stopped moving for a few seconds. It began to move again when the rogue started to gently knead the soft piece of flesh. She didn't dare to touch her nipple yet. All she did was to slowly knead the soft flesh through the fabric.

The kiss ended eventually but Vissia didn't stop what she had started. Her light blue eyes stared into the white eyes of her lover, who did nothing but regarding her curiously. She didn't stop her and even gave her a smile which was meant to encourage her shy lover. Vissia didn't miss this signal, so she brought her other hand to Velsana's right breast, doing the same with it.

A soft moan escaped Velsana's lips. "Oh, yes baby. Keep doing that."

As expected, Vissia continued. She didn't miss that her lover's nipples became hard and poked through the fabric. But the hardening of Velsana's nipples was not the only consequence. Velsana's skin began to tingle in excitement and the area between her legs became wet. The taller woman couldn't believe that she was already so aroused even though her lover had not even touched her nipples yet. Not to mention that Vissia didn't touch her bare breasts yet. All she had done so far to make her so aroused was to knead her rounds through the fabric of her bikini.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Velsana asked after several minutes.

The smaller woman nodded. Velsana waited until her lover had removed her hands from her breasts and got up. She turned her back to her lover, looking at her over her shoulder. "Would you?"

Vissia didn't hesitate to unclasp the bikini bra and put it next to her on the bench. Her gaze fell on the soft rounds when Velsana turned to her again. The muscular woman smirked when she noticed her lover ogling her breasts which were no longerheld in place by fabric.

The rogue blushed a little when she ogled her lover's rounds shamelessly, her gaze was drawn to the cute pointed nipples. She brought her hands to her girlfriend's breasts and began to knead them softly. They felt so much better in her hands without the fabric around them. Vissia couldn't stop to fondle the other woman's breasts. She noticed that the area between her legs became wetter and she had no doubt that the same happened to her lover. She guessed that at some point she would find out first-hand how wet her lover was.

She was not the only one who was surprised that she was toying with Velsana's breasts first before she had the chance to toy with hers. It was unusual for her to be ahead of her lover. She wondered what Velsana was thinking about this. She assumed that Velsana had no problem with that, according to the look on her face. Velsana's grin was wide, her eyes reflected lust and she even licked her lips from time to time.

"Wait are you waiting for, my little butterfly? My nipples are not stiff because I'm feeling cold, they are stiff because I'm very horny. My nipples want to be touched."

Vissia gave her a small smile and brought the thumb of her left hand to the stiff nub, pressing it gently on it. A soft moan could be heard a few moments later. Vissia put the other nipple between the tips of two of her fingers and kneaded it gently, causing Velsana's next moan to be a bit louder than the previous one.

The warrior didn't miss that her lover appeared to be more confident than before. It was still a riddle to her why the smaller woman was often not very self-confident. No matter how often she told Vissia that she didn't have to be so insecure, she still was. She had no idea what was the reason for that. She assumed that Vissia's size was one of the main issues. But she had no doubt that she will be able to help her lover to get rid of her insecurities.

Velsana put her hand on Vissia's hips and caressed them carefully while she watched her continuing with what she had started. Her fondling had become a bit rougher, she even buried her fingernails in the soft flesh. Fortunately for Velsana, the rogue's nails were not sharp. Sharp fingernails would be problematic if Vissia would touch another area which was further down. Nevertheless, Vissia made sure that she didn't leave scratch marks on her lover's breasts.

After a while, Velsana removed one hand from her lover's hip and put it on her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and caressed her scalp carefully, bringing her lover's head to her left breast. Vissia understood what her girlfriend wanted her to do and she did not hesitate to fulfil her wish. She parted her lips, her tongue darted out and licked over the stiff nipple which was lifted a little in the process. The result was a moan which was much louder than the previous loudest moan she had gotten so far.

"Seems you enjoy what I'm doing, honey."

Velsana gave her a smile. "Of course, I am. Your tongue licking over my nipple... Such a wonderful feeling. I only have one place in mind where I want to have your mouth much more." She winked at her lover whose cheeks reddened a little.

Despite her lover's hint, Vissia still brought her lips to Velsana's nipple and put it between them. She bit it gently, teased it with the tip of her tongue and then began to suck on it like a baby. Her right hand kneaded the other nipple while her left hand rested on the warrior's stomach and caressed her well-toned abs. Vissia didn't stop when Velsana's right hand moved from her hip to her belly. She didn't even stop when her lover removed her other hand from her head and also brought it to her belly. Vissia had no idea what her girlfriend had in mind but she was certain she would find out soon.

The warrior opened the button of Vissia's hotpants and pulled them down her thighs until they reached her shins. Her eyes took a curious look at the white panties which covered the rogue's most sacred area. Velsana waited until another moan had escaped her lips before she brought her hands to her lover's thighs. She caressed the outsides until Vissia spread them and allowed her to touch the insides. Velsana let her left hand wander, another moan escaped her lips when another wave of pleasure rushed through her body before her hand reached its destination.

Velsana's fingers grazed over the soft fabric, her lips formed a small smile when she found her lover's clit which was nearly poking through the fabric. She could already feel the wetness through the fabric. A good sign. She only needed to touch her clit for a few seconds to elect a quiet moan from Vissia's lips. It was not as loud as her own moans but she didn't mind that. She was certain that Vissia's moans will become louder with time.

"Don't stop," Velsana whispered in Vissia's ear. The purple-haired woman nodded and switched breasts, taking the other nipple in her mouth. Velsana pressed her thumb on her lover's clit, noticing that it twitched a little. She poked it softly, feeling her lover's warm breath against her stiff nipple for a short moment before she moaned again.

"I love how sensitive you already are," whispered Velsana with a very erotic voice.

Vissia's response was muffled and unintelligible because her lips were still pressed against the soft flesh of Velsana's breast.

"I love it when I have my finger on your _weak point._ Your only _weakness,"_ she murmured into the ear of the rogue who could not give her an intelligible reply in her situation. "I love it that I only need to do so little to make you feel so good."

Before Vissia could do or say anything, Velsana pulled on her panties and sneaked her hand beneath it. Her lips formed a wide grin when she noticed how wet the rogue truly was. "You are as wet as I have expected," she whispered into her lover's ear before she kissed it and even bit it gently.

Vissia's ear twitched in response, a moan escaped her lips when two fingers stroked over her southern lips for the first time. Velsana's fingertips stroked her lover's southern lips again and again. She did that in a constant rhythm which was not too fast but not too slow either. Her lover's moans were frequent and nearly as loud as her own. Vissia still sucked on her lover's breast and she had no intention to stop because she knew that Velsana enjoyed it.

The smaller woman didn't even stop when the warrior slipped a finger inside her and pressured her clit with her thumb. Not even a second finger could make her stop. She only stopped when she felt a third finger inside her. Velsana's face didn't reflect how surprised she was that she had been able to enter her girlfriend's pussy without much effort. She had only needed to caress her southern lips for a few minutes to make her body ready to welcome her skilful fingers without resistance. She moved her fingers inside the rogue effortlessly, finding her g-spot quickly.

Vissia's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back when a loud moan escaped her soft lips. The waves of pleasure that rushed through her body had gotten much stronger over the past minutes. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her southern area was wetter than ever and her nipples were rock hard. Her breasts were covered by her top and demanded to be freed. Vissia had the desire to remove her top but she couldn't stop kneading her girlfriend's wonderful breasts. She was addicted to the soft flesh. Fondling them felt so great.

Velsana kissed Vissia's neck and bit it gently, leaving a few barely recognizable marks which would later turn into love bites. She didn't hesitate to finger her lover while she toyed with her clit, her free hand caressed her lover's stomach. She brushed her fingertips over the scar a few times before she let her hand wander to the rogue's backside. She stroked her back and then brought her hand to Vissia's ass. She cupped her right ass check and even buried her fingernails in the soft flesh. Like Vissia's fingernails, Velsana's were not sharp at all. She didn't want to hurt her lover when she would use her fingers to make her feel good.

Velsana didn't need long to bring her lover close to her peak. Vissia's moans were much louder and more frequent than before, her breathing was quicker and clearly hearable. Her skin tingled in excitement, the area between her legs was wetter than ever. She had no idea how much longer she could endure. Velsana was aware that any movement could trigger her lover's orgasm but she didn't stop. The very moment she bit her lover's ear softly, she brought her over the edge.

A very loud moan followed by the warrior's name escaped Vissia's lips when her inner walls contracted and her orgasm was triggered. She rocked her hips and pressed herself further against her lover's fingers when a very strong wave of pleasure rushed through her body. Velsana watched her lover riding out her orgasm with pleasure. She gave her lover a few minutes to pull herself together. Vissia's breaths were still loud and irregular but she had managed to catch herself rather quickly. She was not exhausted yet but her orgasm had drained some of her stamina.

The warrior put her free hand on the rogue's left cheek, caressing it softly. She put a soft kiss on the other cheek and then on her lover's nose, pulling away to regard her facial expression. "How was I?"

"Wonderful," replied Vissia. "You have very skilled fingers. They are much longer than mine."

Velsana smirked. "Having thicker and longer fingers is indeed an advantage. My bigger size gives me a lot of advantages in terms of lovemaking."

"You are not wrong."

Velsana said nothing in return. She gave her lover a small smirk before she pulled her fingers out of her sex and brought it to her face. She took a closer look at the thick liquid that stuck on them. She smirked when she noticed the heavy blush on Vissia's face. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing...," Vissia responded quietly.

"Nothing? This doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hold them in front of my face... It's kinda embarrassing..."

Velsana raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassing? But why? There nothing wrong about that. It's a product caused by a natural reaction of your body to a large amount of stimulation. There is no reason to be embarrassed by the way your body reacts."

Vissia averted her gaze from her lover's hand, her reply was unintelligible. Velsana thought about putting her other hand beneath Vissia's chin and force her to look at her but she had a better idea. She brought the hand to her own lips and inserted one finger in her mouth, knowing that Vissia saw out of the corner of her eyes what exactly she was doing. The moan which escaped her lips was extraordinarily loud. It was an overexaggerated moan.

"So delicious. You should try it too, my little butterfly."

Velsana received no verbal response from her lover and not even a response in another form. Vissia didn't move or produce any sound. A devilish grin appeared on Velsana's lips as she noticed that her lover's lips were still parted. She brought the two unclean fingers to Vissia's lips and inserted them in her mouth. She was curious about her lover's reaction.

As expected, Vissia didn't bite her nor did she produce any sound which could signalize Velsana that she was outraged. Her reaction turned out to be better than the warrior had expected. The rogue had done nothing for the first few moments but then she had begun to lick over Velsana's finger. Vissia slowly cleaned the digits with her tongue, savouring every single moment they were inside her mouth. Her cheeks were still red but they look in her eyes had changed. There was no embarrassment but joy and desire.

Even though her fingers were clean after a few minutes, the woman with the multi-coloured hair didn't pull them out. She let them in her lover's mouth who didn't stop to suck on them. She noticed the small amount of disappointment in her lover's eyes when she pulled them out after a while. "I think I don't need to ask if it tasted good. I have no doubt that you enjoyed it."

The corners of Vissia's lips formed a small smile. "You are right about that, honey."

Velsana gave her a wide grin. "Now that you cleaned my fingers successfully, I want you to use your tongue to _clean_ something else."

Vissia raised a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Velsana's smile became wider when she put her hands on her belly and let them wander to a lower place. She spread her legs and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling it down. She noticed Vissia's eyes widen and immediately getting drawn to the newly exposed area.

Vissia put a hand in front of her mouth. "By Elune... Look how wet you are," she muttered through her spread fingers."

Her lover gave her an innocent look. "Well, what shall I say? A pair of soft lips on my nipples did all of this. Not my fault."

"Let me take care of that." Vissia leaned forward and was about to get up from the bench as Velsana grabbed her wrist and signalized her to wait. Vissia raised an eyebrow and gave her lover a questionable look but said nothing.

"I want you to remove your top first. Your top and your bra, so that we are equal when it comes to nudity."

Vissia nodded. "As you wish, honey." She brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it above her head, discarding it on the ground. She was not surprised that her lover's gaze rested on her bra which she removed a few moments later. She didn't miss the way Velsana licked her lips in anticipation when she saw her breasts for the first time of the day.

Velsana took a closer look at the B-cups which pink nipples were obviously stiff. Vissia's breasts were not as large as hers but they were still a feast to her eyes. She loved them the way they were. They were still large enough so that the warrior could put them in her hands and knead them thoroughly. She didn't do that yet but she was looking forward to doing it later.

"Marvellous."

Vissia blushed a little and brought her hand to her right breasts, kneading it softly. She couldn't prevent a loud moan from escaping her lips.

"That's cruel, Vis. Teasing me like that while knowing I can't touch you."

The rogue tilted her head a little. "I didn't forbid you anything."

"You are right but I forbid it for myself. If I start touching your breasts now, I will also toy with other parts of your body and make you cum again."

"That doesn't sound bad to me. I don't mind if you make me cum again."

Velsana smirked. "Fiend. You know exactly that it's my turn to receive pleasure. I made you cum and now I want you to do the same for me."

"I will do that with pleasure, my love."

"Of course, you will." Velsana spread her legs even further, watching Vissia standing up from the bench and get on her knees. She sat between her girlfriend's legs and started kissing her way up from the elf's left knee to the inside of her thigh.

She didn't stop when she felt fingers in her hair but she still stopped at a later point. Her lips were only inches away from her lover's shaved womanhood when she pulled away and pressed her lips on her lover's other knee. She didn't miss the slightly irritated noise which escaped the warrior's lips but Vissia didn't respond to her lover's reaction in any way. She didn't let her lover stop her from kissing her way up again.

"Enough teasing for now," Velsana hissed impatiently when her lover's lips came close to her most sacred spot for the second time.

Vissia said nothing but acted instead. She placed a soft kiss on Velsana's swollen southern lips and then on her clit which was also swollen. She put the lovebud between her lips and sucked on it gently, electing three short but loud moans within a few seconds. Her lover's grip on her hair became stronger but that didn't stop the smaller elf to continue sucking on her clit. She even bit it gently, finding out that Velsana not only moaned in response but that her thighs also twitched a little.

Her eyes rested on her lover, so that she could see that her eyes were closed, her head was tilted and her lips were parted. Velsana was enjoying what Vissia was doing. The pleasure that rushed through her body was strong and became much stronger when Vissia poked her pussy lips with two fingers while she did not stop to play her lovebud.

"Vissia, please..."

The corners of Vissia's lips formed a wide smile. She rarely heard her girlfriend beg but she loved it when she did. She rarely was the one in control, the acting part, but she loved when she was. She loved the position she was in at the moment. She had full control. It was up to her if she would make Velsana reach her peak or not. Of course, she would never deny her lover any orgasm. She was not a spoilsport.

Vissia felt much more self-confident while she was in charge. She knew what she could do by using her fingers and her tongue properly. She was using them to make her lover feel good. She ran her fingertips up and down her lover's slick slit in a constant but not too fast rhythm. She didn't want to make her come yet. She wanted to savour the situation a little longer. That was the reason why she had not yet inserted her tongue or her fingers in the warrior's womanhood.

She stimulated her lover with her fingers for several minutes but then she showed mercy and gave her lover what she wanted. Velsana's inner walls tightened around Vissia's tongue when it entered her womanhood. A lot of effort was necessary for the rogue to move her tongue but the longer she did that, the easier it became. Her lover's moans escaped her lips in short intervals. For Vissia, it sounded like a melody. A melody that quickly became an earworm.

The pressure on Velsana's clit caused by Vissia's thumb only made the melody go faster. The taller woman couldn't stop moaning but she was not even trying to suppress them. At this point, there was no way she could silence her moans even if she wanted to. The pleasure she felt was too strong and the hand kneading one of her butt cheeks only intensified it.

All Velsana could do was to grip on her lover's hair and push her head against her sex. She rocked her hips rhythmically and pressed herself against her lover's tongue to increase the pleasure she felt. She knew she wouldn't endure much longer if Vissia would continue to satisfy her with her tongue. It was only a matter of time until she wouldn't be able to take it any longer but she didn't want her lover to stop. She wanted nothing more than to climax in her lover's mouth.

The anticipated event occurred a few minutes later. Her thighs trembled when she was brought over the edge. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see her lover but she had no doubt that Vissia's mouth was wide open so that she would catch every drop of love juice that would flow out of her pussy. Velsana's sex fluid had a salty taste but Vissia still found it delicious. She even moaned quietly when she swallowed and let the liquid flow down her throat.

She removed her head from her lover's womanhood and licked her lips as she looked up at her lover who gave her a satisfied smile. Velsana brought a hand to Vissia's cheek and caressed it carefully. "You were great, my love."

Vissia smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Velsana leaned forward and lowered her head, sealing her lips on her lover's. She tasted herself on her lover's lips but that didn't stop her from deepening the kiss. Her tongue invaded the rogue's mouth and licked every reachable corner. She found Vissia's tongue doing the same a few moments later. Their tongues fought and danced with another, resulting in a tie without a clear winner. The women pulled away eventually and caressed the cheeks of the other while they stared into each other's eyes.

"I really enjoyed that," Vissia said shyly.

Velsana smiled. "So did I but I'm still hungry if you know what I mean." She winked at her beloved.

Vissia brought her hand to her lover's womanhood and touched her clit lightly, noticing that it was still swollen. "You are still wet and sensitive." She brought her hand to her own womanhood. "So am I."

Velsana smirked. "I'm in for a second round."

"There is nothing which speaks against it but..."

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"Would you mind if we go inside first before we devour each other?"

"Why? No one can see us as long as the wards are intact," she responded and pointed at the magical items that stood in each corner of the backyard."

"I'm aware of that but I still prefer to do it inside. The bench and the ground are not really comfortable. At least not as comfortable as our bed or the settee."

Velsana put a kiss on her beloved's temple. "Very well, I have nothing against it then. Suits me perfectly because I have a surprise for you which I bought a few days ago."

A curious look appeared on the smaller night elf's face. "A surprise?"

The taller woman nodded. "It's in a box at the bottom of my wardrobe. I can only show it to you if we go inside."

"Very well, lead the way."

Velsana intertwined their fingers when she took Vissia's hand, guiding her to their house. She closed the door behind them before she escorted the rogue to their bedroom. She picked up her beloved, carried her the last few feet bridal style, and laid her carefully on the bed. An amused giggle was Vissia's only response.

The purple-haired woman laid on her left side and stretched her legs out, her light-blue eyes didn't leave her lover who regarded her from head to toe. Once Velsana had ogled her lover enough, she walked to the wardrobes and opened hers. Vissia had a perfect view on the warrior's well-formed ass when she squatted down and reached for the box she had mentioned. It was a brown box which was not too small. She removed the lid and regarded the content for a few moments before she reached into the box and grabbed the only item that had been put there.

Vissia's eyes widened when she saw the item for the first time. She had never used something like that before, nor had she ever considered buying or using it but she still knew what it was. The item was long and made of plastic.

"You bought a sex toy?" Vissia asked. A mix of irritation and surprise was reflected by her voice.

"I did. I thought we could try something new, so I bought it. We don't have to use it if you don't want to."

Vissia blushed a little after she had thought about her lover's words for a few moments. "I don't mind trying. We never used dildos, so I don't see a reason why we shouldn't try this one."

"It's a strap-on, to be exact."

"What's the difference?" the rogue asked curiously.

"All strap-ons are dildos but not all dildos are strap-ons. Dildos can be also be used for your own while strap-ons require a partner. I mean, you can also just insert the fake member in your pussy but then the harness might bother you at some point. But due to the harness, I can fasten the strap-on around my hips and penetrate you while moving my hips. I could fuck you the same way a man could do. Plus, we can switch roles if we want."

"I've never had sex with a man and I would never want to, but I'm curious how it feels to be penetrated by something long and thick which is not a man's sex. I think we should give it a try."

Velsana's grin was wide. "That's what I wanted to hear."

She didn't hesitate to fasten it around her hips and step to the bed. She sat down and crawled around Vissia whose gaze didn't leave her. She laid down right behind her lover and wrapped an arm around her before she kissed her. She put her other hand on her left hip and caressed it carefully before she brought her hand to her thigh and grabbed it. She lifted Vissia's leg up and spread her wide enough so that she could bring the fake member between her legs, moving her hips a little so that she could rub the tip against Vissia's pussy lips. The smaller woman moaned into the kiss and parted her lips to allow her lover's tongue to enter.

The hand of Velsana that didn't hold Vissia's thigh reached her womanhood and grabbed the dildo, inserting it slowly. Vissia was still so wet from their previous lovemaking that her inner walls didn't resist and welcomed the member instead. The taller woman shoved the full size into her lover's pussy, smiling widely when she was rewarded with a loud moan. She brought her lips to her lover's neck and began to lick and bite it while her right hand stimulated her lover's clit.

The rogue felt the warrior's hot breath on her neck and her wet womanhood which was grinded against her ass. Velsana's movements were slow at first but they became faster over time until she was pushing her hips back and forth to thrust the toy deep inside the rogue's pussy in a constant and fast rhythm.

Vissia was lacking words about how good she was feeling. It was a different feeling, a strange feeling but a pleasant one. She had ever imagined getting penetrated by a cock, she had wondered about how it would feel but she had never had the desire to have that experience because she was not attracted to men. She had never imagined having a dildo, a fake cock, inside her sex but she had to admit it felt good. Not as good as Velsana's warm and gentle fingers but still good enough.

Vissia's loud and frequent moans were music to Velsana's ears. The warrior left more marks on her beloved's neck and even bit her shoulder and her right breast softly. She put kisses on her way up to her lover's ear and nibbled at the tip before she took it in her mouth and sucked on it. The stiff ear twitched just like Vissia's thighs.

The pleasure overwhelmed the rogue, her vision blurred out but became clearer after a few minutes. When her vision was finally normal again, the purple-hair woman noticed that she was no longer laying on her left side. She laid on her back and her girlfriend laid on top of her. Despite her lover being heavier than her, she was able to bear her and without feeling any pain.

Velsana's face was buried in her neck, her teeth continued to mark her skin. She didn't stop thrusting her hips to penetrate her girlfriend with the toy. Her hands cupped the rogue's breasts and kneaded them. Vissia wrapped her legs around her lover's back and began to move her hips as well, increasing the pleasure she felt.

The pleasure became too strong to bear and triggered a strong orgasm which made the rogue scream out her lover's name. She pressed herself against her lover while she rode out her orgasm. Her beloved remained on her for a few more minutes but then she got up and pulled the fake cock out, smirking at her panting lover. She removed the strap-on and held it above her lover's womanhood, watching the juice drip onto it. She put the toy aside and brought her head between her lover's legs, cleaning her sacred area by using her tongue.

Vissia tasted herself when Velsana kissed her a few minutes later. The kiss was sweet and passionate but didn't last very long because the rogue was too exhausted to keep up with her girlfriend. Velsana brought her right hand to Vissia's face when they broke the kiss, putting a strand of hair behind her right ear.

"That was much better than I could have ever imagined," panted the smaller woman.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, my love. We can use that toy more often if you want. If not, I'm fine too. I love exploring your cave with my fingers and tongue."

Vissia gave her lover a tired smile. "I'll think about it. Do you want me to use it to satisfy you?"

Velsana shook her head. "As much as I love the thought, I think you are too exhausted for this. I don't want you to collapse in the middle of the act. Maybe another time."

"Sounds fine to me."

Velsana smiled when she pressed her lips on her girlfriend's face. "I love you," she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
